Caught part one The Goddess
by lil-missa
Summary: Naruto, heavily wounded, falls unconscious by a river, while watching a mysterious woman use the water to train; naked. He soon decides to try the mysterious woman’s way of training; much to her shock and delight. SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't breath

He couldn't breath. He could barely move, but he forced his body to move, somehow.

All he was supposed to do was train. That's it! Him and Kiba.

Did he see that group of sound scouts? NO!

Of course he didn't notice. Of course he didn't mean to turn into the fox. He just did. He was up against 13 sound ninja's. He'd like to believe that even for an elite that wasn't an easy thing to deal with.

Where was Kiba? He didn't know!

It was dark outside. Somewhere after two in the morning maybe. The full moon was shining brightly over head, illuminating the surrounding vegetation.

He lost his footing, falling to the forest floor with a soft thud.

His body felt as if it were on fire.

Those sound ninja's used some kind of jutsu that he never seen before. Even now he had no explanation for it. All he knew was that if the nine tail didn't help him out he would be dead.

Moving his hand he placed his palm on the dry ground below. Pushing himself up he began to slowly crawl. He knew he had cuts and bruises covering his body. His clothes were covered in blood. His head wound bleed the worst. It dripped down his face. Dirt from the ground now stuck to the blood.

He was dirty, tired, hurting like hell, and wanted roman!

He wanted roman damn it!!

He continued to crawl. Somewhere around there was a creak or something. There was some kind of running water around here or at least he thought he remembered there being one. He could be somewhere completely different than where he thought.

He will not die!

After what seemed like hours of crawling the sound of running water finally reached his ears. He was almost there.

With every movement me made he could feel his flesh rip more. It screamed in protest before giving in. His tears mixed with his blood before falling to the ground.

He was covered in dirk and leaves.

Damn it Kiba!!

He will not die!

Almost there.

Grabbing a thick patch of grass he pulled himself forward. He needed to clean himself. His wounds would definitely get infected if he didn't do it soon; if they weren't already.

Almost there.

He was going to kill Kiba when he finds him!

Using a tree to pull himself further he stopped when the water hole came into view. Twenty more feet! That's all!

He tried to move.

Nothing happened.

He fell forward. He faced the water. It was so close but his body refused to move.

He was suddenly thirsty.

DAMNIT!!

It was right in front of him but so unobtainable.

That's when splashing caught his attention.

There, in the water, was a woman. A beautiful woman. A naked woman! If he was able to turn away…he still probably wouldn't. She spun around, that water splashing up and surrounding her. Her body, muscular and unmarked, glistened in the moonlight. Her frame was small and thin, her muscle lined it perfectly. Her hair, darker than the sky, shone.

He saw her once before. Years go…but where? He couldn't remember!

She moved with the water in a fluid motion. Her arms moving around her, striking at invisible targets. She spun around, twisting one way yet striking another.

She was a goddess.

The most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He smiled before closing his eyes. He couldn't keep them open anymore. They were too heavy; the darkness too alluring.

"Perfect" he muttered before the darkness surrounded him.

The last thing he heard was a stunned gasp.

Oh god, she hoped he didn't see her!

Hinata Hyuuga didn't even bother drying herself as she hastily dressed.

Looking over at the dark mass laying unconscious in the shadows of the trees she made one leap over the stream and landed softly on the other side. She didn't stop as she made her way to his side.

She placed her hand on his back.

Worried filled her body. Fear that he may be dead, and sadness for those he would leave behind.

There was a vast amount of small leaves, pebbles, and twigs. It seemed to cover his body; it glue being a mixture of bloody and dirt.

Or should she say mud, made soggy by an immense amount of blood.

She needed to get him to the hospital immediately.

Moving her hand to his side she push with all her might. The man slowly rolled to his side with her assistance.

A gasp broke through her lips. Her heart thundered in her chest.

"Naruto-kun" her voice cracked.

Running hands over his orange and black jacked she was able to glance through the many tares in the fabric to see that the wounds have mostly stopped bleeding.

She needed to get him to the village, and quick!

But how would she do that without people knowing she had left to train in the middle of the night? Very unbecoming of the heir to the Hyuuga clan.

Looking down at his pale face, a blush covered her body. Did she really just touch him so intimately (only she would think that) without blushing? Without thinking about it?

Shaking her head a determined look passed over her features. She spent too long thinking over her own issues. How selfish could she be? She was no longer that week girl.

He may be dieing, and she was trying to keep out of trouble.

What kind of ninja was she?! What kind of person was she?

Ripping her shirt from her body she ran back to the stream and submerged it. Her body loyally glowed brightly with embarrassed.

She prayed silently that he would not wake up for the duration of her shirtless endeavors, even though she was wearing a bra and a mess shirt.

It didn't take long for the heiress to wipe the blood and vegetation from his face.

Something didn't seem right to her. He was the carrier of the feared nine tailed demon fox. No one would let him out of his or her sight. Where was everybody?

Did they get separated?

"Byakugan"

Looking around the forest she focused on the surrounding area, hoping no one else was injured. She smiled to herself, when she saw no motionless bodies, but then immediately frowned.

Kakashi was running at full speed in her direction.

He'll find Naruto, and her…with no shirt on…

Grabbing her wet shirt she leapt from the clearing. Pulling it over her head, which was difficult do to its current damp state, she watched from a tree far off. In less than two minutes Kakashi, and his faithful nin dog Pakkun, entered the clearing.

It didn't take long for them to assess the damage done to the boy's body and decide to take him home. Though Kakashi could have been kinder than just throwing the boy over his shoulder.

Naruto must not have been injured as badly as she first thought.

Kakashi leapt into the forest.

That's when the most unusually thing happened. Actually it wasn't that unusual when you thought about it but it was defiantly the most embarrassing. Pakkun turned and starred directly at Hinata before leaping into the forest after his master.

Her heart stopped.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Sakura, who was standing outside her tent, ready to protect her sleeping comrades if necessary.

Sasuke glanced around the camping area with his normal emotionless façade. Taking a good overview of Sakura's current attire an eyebrow raised in amusement. She wore a pair of black Capri sweat pants, just like Kakashi's, with wraps around her ankles and shins. She wore a tight long sleeve black shirt that matched the pants. Wraps were wrapped around her forearms and her signature fingerless gloves were in place. An ANBU mask was sitting on top of her head.

"You are ANBU?" The way he asked was more of a statement than an insulting comment.

She chose to ignore it.

She was no longer in her battle stance. The mood between them stayed cold, but not too uncomfortable. It was obvious that Sasuke had no intention of fighting.

But then why he was here?

"Sasuke?" Sakura smiled. "Is there something I could do for you?"

He studied her before talking. "How long before you return to Konoha?"

"Tomorrow, why?"

"If you value your life then do not return. I will destroy Konoha and kill whoever stands in my way."

"WHAT?!" Her mouth fell open after the loud scream that most likely woke her comrades. "Why the hell would you do that?" She glared the fiercest glare she was sure the Uchiha had ever received.

"Sasuke-Kun, come back here"

"Karin" Them raven haired boy growled. That girl could not follow direction!

"Karin? You mean from your Team Snake?" She crossed her arms.

"Sakura?" A familiar voice was heard behind her, followed by the sound of shuffling fabric.

"Team Eagle" Sasuke turned and started to walked towards the female voice that started calling out for him again. Karin could use a hard smack in the face.

"Same members?"

He stopped, turning enough to give her an amused smirk. "It doesn't matter if you know who are coming. Konoha has no chance"

"Then answer the question" She snapped.

"Yes, it's the same"

"We wont let you Destroy Konoha!" Sakura stepped forward, prepared to chase him if necessary.

"Then you will die"

And he was gone. Disappeared in the darkness of the forest.

&()(&#&())(&#&(

He paced.

Warm afternoon light shone through the window of the second story hospital room. A teenage boy, approximately 18, clad in a black t-shirt and yellow boxers, was pacing his temporary room in the recovering wing.

"Who was she?" He kept asking himself, but no answer fallowed.

Ever since he passed out in the forest he had been having dreams of the girl, until he woke up an hour ago that was. That girl. She had pail skin, and dark hair. So dark it was almost black. The way she moved and the power behind it proved that she was a ninja. A ninja of the village. Of course it was possible for a ninja from another village to be so close to the leaf, naked, training, but very unlikely.

Knowing that he was supposed to be in bed, he willingly disobeyed the Hokage's orders. He was the demon fox container after all. He healed ten times faster than the average man. Most of his cuts had finished healing before he even woke. All he needed was a new set of clothes, which was now Kiba's responsibility, since it was his fault this whole thing happened.

All he had to do was tell the bastard when he found him.

They were supposed to go on a routine training mission in the middle of the forest. They do that often. Naruto, being that he has the ability to make real clones, was the perfect man to help with training. This time it was Kiba he was to assist, and that jerk ditched him.

When things got bad, when they ran into those sound ninja's the jerk disappeared.

And not just him either. Akamaru was gone too!

Some comrades.

A sound of the door swinging open and banging against the wall broke him of his thoughts. "Naruto!" A familiar canine like ninja ran through the door, a worried look on his face. Naruto could tell right off the bat he was covered in small cuts and bruises. "Damn man, you really gave me a heart attack!"

Naruto scoffed before making his way back into bed. "Could have surprised me. You disappeared in the middle of the fight"

Kiba sat in the chair next to Naruto's bed, Akamaru laying at his side. "Those ninja's did something strange. It was as if they transported me to some other world, where we fought. That world, wasn't like ours." His face suddenly turned from his relieved faced to one that placed him far away.

"Another world? Like another country or another universe?" This was not the kind of thing Naruto dealt with well; supernatural things, EEE!

"Yeah, it's was kind of like our world, but they had machines in the streets, and flying in the air. It would have been cool if it weren't for the fact that the air smelt bad. The air was really polluted."

"Wow, I'm sure glad it wasn't me going there." The familiar grin broke out onto Naruto's face. "If I wasn't able to get back I don't know what I'd do." Naruto laid back in bad, looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought. "Probably just some kind of illusion jutsu"

There was a short pause as the possibilities played in each of the ninja's minds.

"Akamaru was shot with something. It was like a metal dart full of tranquilizer. We have them here, but not the same kind. It was hard for my sister to find an antidote."

The blond turned his head toward the depressed looking Kiba. "Oh, man, is he ok?"

"Yeah" he replied. "Normally tranquilizer stays in affect for an hour or two. Its been twelve, and he's still out. My sister promised me he will be ok. She thinks it was just a heavier dose to a similar one she uses."

Satisfied with his answer, the blond placed his hands behind his head and studied the ceiling. "Does that mean somebody from their world could come here?" He shrugged "You know, assuming the world was real, and not just a jutsu"

It was the question they both wanted to ask the other, but too afraid. Just imagine the possibilities.

"I don't see why not" Kiba relied. "It's logical isn't it? Somebody could go there, they could come here."

"Hmp"


	2. Chapter 2

Tears, unfamiliar warm liquid, ran down her cheeks in several relentless waterfalls

Tears, unfamiliar warm liquid, ran down her cheeks in several relentless waterfalls.

They already knew he was dead. His messenger toad confirmed it. Jiraiya was gone. Killed by a former student. The leader of a band of elite rogue ninja's; a man who considered himself a god. Pein.

The funeral was grand. Full of alcohol and food. He was not the kind of man that fallowed tradition well; he would have wanted it that way. Not to mention she, along with a few other ninja's, especially a certain loud blond one, needed a drink. They needed the closeness and support of their fellow ninja's, and villagers.

The thing that made it difficult was the fact that his body was lost. It sunk to the bottom of the sewage in an enemy village. It was inaccessible, until now.

Unknown to the rest of the world, his body was found soon after his death by a sewage worker and buried not far from the enemy village. That was where he was found.

A new government had been established since the death of Pien. A complete overhaul of the city had taken place and in the process the unmarked grave had been found. His identity had been confirmed and they shipped the body to their newest ally, and his home village.

The body had just arrived not an hour before.

On his body a last will and testament was found. Everything, including a lock box that he buried outside the village walls, was left to Naruto. He may not have had very many, if any, material possessions, but he was indeed rich. His books and their movies brought in a great deal of wealth that had been accumulating even after his death.

Naruto will be a very wealthy man.

He would have been given everything before, but due to their lack of information on his 'estate' they were unable to. She knew of his accounts and of his wishes, but what country did he hold his accounts with? Where did he keep his personal possessions? Not in the village, that was for sure. Apparently in a lock box.

More tears fell to the floor.

She needed sake!

"Bring me Naruto!" Tsunade, the current Hokage demanded, wiping the tears from her face.

"But Lady Hokage, he's in the hospital" The faithful Genma standing in the corner, the one you gave the news to the Hokage, nearly yelled.

"Yes, but knowing the brat, he's already up and about hassling the nursing staff. I'm sure Sakura had already been called to restrain the idiot" A small smile cut through her gloomy facade. "if she had gotten back yet"

(((((

She was pacing. She never paced, and she was doing so now.

Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, was pacing the halls of the hospital because she was too nervous to ask a man if he had seen her train in the middle of the night…naked.

Sweat started to form on her brow.

What if he never saw her and she was giving herself away?

Q#&())(&#&()(&#

"She was beautiful. I had never seen anything like it. Her movements. Her strength and speed. It was captivating."

There was a laugh coming from the group that surrounded the small hospital bed. "Sounds like a siren to me, if you didn't imagine the whole thing that is" Kiba sat back in his chair crossing his arms.

The room, now full of people, was sitting is a semi circle fashion around the blond who was sitting on the bed. Directly in front of him was Kiba, of course accompanied by the large white dog laying at his feet. To the right of the dog ninja was Shikamaru and Choji. To the left Rock Lee, and Kakashi. In the back, leaning against the wall was Neji.

"It is not uncommon for people with injures as severe as yours to hallucinate like that. Though I would have to say that seeing a naked woman training in the middle of a secluded forest may say something about you, naruto" An obviously proud Neji smirked.

A series of smirks and laughs fallowed.

"Now Neji, I would have to agree with Naruto on this one." Kakashi spoke from his stool.

"What do you mean Kakashi sensei?" Lee asked, enjoying the playful banter.

"I was there" Everybody turned toward the smiling Ninja, or at least they thought he was smiling. "it seems that somebody was in the clearing with him."

"What makes you say that?" Shikamaru questioned.

Acting as if the book was more interesting than the current topic he didn't even bother looking up from it. "Somebody wiped the dirt from his face, and checked his injures"

"Really?" The fox ninja asked.

BANG! The door slammed open. "NARUTO" A winded Genma ran through the door.

"What is it?" Naruto leapt from his position on the bed. The other members of the room stood ready for anything.

"Lady Hokage needs you immediately."

"Wow, it must be important if she wants you to leave the hospital hours after waking" Kiba frowned.

Shikamaru sighed. "You better go see what she wants Naruto. That woman is as stubborn as they come."

)(((((

"Do you know why you are here Naruto?" Tsunade's figure could be seen behind her desk, leaning back in her chair, starring out the windows. She was facing away from the loud blond, unable to look him in the eyes just yet.

Naruto, dressed in his normal orange and black, finished off with his headband, sat in one of the two chairs in front of her desk. His hands clenched on his knees as he kept his body from shaking.

Sakura had been on a very dangerous A rank mission the day before when he left to train with Kiba. She should have gotten back this morning, but she hasn't visited him yet. Normally she was the first one there.

Hoping to whatever god was out there that it didn't have anything to do with his adopted sister, he shook his head. "No". A simple answer, however, to those who knew him, it was the sign of fear.

Without moving from her prior position she began again. "Along with his Last Will and Testemant, Jiryia's body was found"

"They…they found it? How did they get to it?" His hands immediately went to the top of her desk as he leaned over it in anticipation. He had wanted his sensei's body. He deserved a ninja's burial, with his other comrades in the cemetery.

"That isn't important. What's important is that his entire fortune, and whatever is inside that lock box" Gemna stepped forward with a decent sized box in hand. It was at least a foot and a half wide and a foot deep. "is now yours. He loved you as if you were his grandson."

The dark green lock box, still sporting a thin layer of dirt, was placed in the desk in front of the gaping ninja. His blue eyes, glazed over in unshed tears. A small smiled formed on his lips. "Thank you Hokage-sama" He stood and bowed. His loud obnoxious self forgotten for the time being. "Would you like to open it with me?"

Her body tightened. Her lips sat in a straight line. A bundle of emotions she had yet to deal with threatened to resurface.

"You must miss him." Naruto soothing voice began to ease the pain of her heart, even with the current topic. Something he was always able to do. "I don't know what I would do if I lost Sakura" his eyes closed.

"You would keep moving. Never faltering. Its what they would have wanted." She spoke as if it had been something she had to force herself to remember. Something she had rehearsed.

"It sounds easier than it is"

She turned around, a look of understanding shown right into his sad smile. "It is the life of a ninja's"

"No, it is just life" He corrected. Standing he turned and headed for the door, missing the look of shock on the Hokage's face. "Bring the box to my house after dinner tonight. We can open it then"

Her smile widened. "Thank you Naruto"

"Any time Granny Tsunade"

(((((

He didn't know what Tsunade thought; he didn't even know what to think himself. This couldn't be easy for her. Her love, brother, two teammates, and parents were gone. Any other person would have drown in sorrow, but not his Hokage. She was the strongest person he had ever known. Still after all the pain, suffering, and loss, she held her head high and continued to protect the village. She no longer had a person or family to protect, but a whole city. Several people; many families.

Naruto didn't know what Tsunade thought. He didn't know how she was feeling, but he would be there for her, just like his family, when she needed him, and she needed to be there when he opened the box. She had to be there.

This was his gift to her.

Jiraiya would have wanted it that way.

He held the small book in his hand. A familiar book; one the perverted old hermit had on him at all times. One Tsunade gave him. Jiriya's checkbook.

The amount of zero's was amazing. If he never worked another day in his life he would still be able to live in luxury. As a matter of fact, 'The Nine' could live in luxury with this money. To bad their pride would prevent them from taking it. Maybe he could get away with a few decent sized gifts here and there.

Oh, and he had to build an orphanage. Or maybe he should just fix up the current one and put money away for them in case of emergencies. Hire more people. The loving supporting kind. His deceased sensei would be proud of him for that.

Naruto missed him.

"Hey, Naruto!" A familiar female voice broke in just in time to prevent his moment of self-pity.

"Sakura-chan! How was your mission?" His current spot, on a bench near the training grounds, had a wonderful view of the surrounding wilderness. It could be considered a 'romantic' place to take ones love, if it weren't for the numerous screams, explosions, and debris. One wouldn't think that debris could make it far from the training ground, but about a year ago, when he was training with Sai, a large amount of ink was shot across town and into the center of the main shopping district.

Very angry civilians!

"Hey there, I was looking for you." That nervous twitch started on her left eye.

She was keeping something from him. "What happened Sakura?" He sighed, leaning completely back, spreading his arms out wide.

A nervous smiled formed on her now fidgeting body. He could tell she was trying to come up with something, anything that could pass by as the truth, but no luck. She frowned. "Naruto, I am not supposed to tell anybody, but I think you have the right to know. Just keep it a secret, ok?"

He wanted to go train with Lee and Gai. There was only so much stress his body could handle before it broke down. A good round of over exertions and getting his ass kicked sounded perfect.

"I was scouting the southern boarders when I ran into a few rogue ninja's."

"Was anybody hurt?" He was fully alert now, his body hunched over, ready to sprint for the hospital or the hokage tower if needed.

"Naruto would you let me finish please" She napped.

"Oh, sorry Sakura-chan,"

Shaking her head she continued. "I ran into Team Eagle"

His body tensed. Where did he know that from?

She tried to suppress her emotions, and for the most part she did well. Only those who really knew her would know the difference; like naruto, who saw through her professional exterior instantly. "The members consist of Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, and the leader, Sasuke Uchiha"

"Sasuke" He gasped. "Sasuke?"

She shook her head. "We didn't fight. They came across us while we were camped; during my watch. He gave me a warning"

"What warning" He grabbed her hands and held them, reassuring it that it was, and will be, alright.

"He is coming after the Village. He won't rest until it's destroyed. He said that if we value our lives we should flee" Surprisingly she kept her composure.

"WHAT?!" Naruto leapt from his seat. "That's ridiculous. What the hell is that Teme thinking?"

"I don't know Naruto, and Tsunade doesn't either, but the elders. They seemed almost, afraid. They know something, but wont tell us" She looked off into the trees, as if seeing it for the first time. "What if its about his family?" her head snapped toward Naruto, who was looking at her in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think it's a bit strange that they never sent anybody after Itachi?"

"He's strong, they may have been afraid that it would only cause more death." The blond shrugged, sitting down once again.

"But they sent many people after Orochimaru, and he was way more dangerous than Itachi" She pointed out.

"You're right. Why wouldn't they go after him? Why would they let him leave like that?"

"Maybe he threatened them"

He scoffed "Cowards"

((((((((((((

Seven thirty PM the doorbell rang.

Naruto, who was lazing about on his couch looking over scrolls nearly knocked them to the floor as he got up to answer the door.

"Good evening Naruto" A smiling Tsunade greeted him, the lockbox wrapped in an abnormally strong arm, a bag containing multiple bottles of sake in the other.

"Hey there Granny Tsunade" He moved, letting her inside. "I invited Sakura to come by in about an hour, if that's ok with you."

Tsuname shook her head, "No that's fine. She's part of the family" It would be an understatement to say that she was impressed. The small apartment was clean, organized, and smelled nice. The kitchen and dinning room was just one large room to the right of the front door. The living room, which was decorated in a very homely way was to the left. A series of photo's hung across the walls. There were more than she could ever remember having herself. The walls were almost completely covered by them. A nice soft black three-seat sofa sat in the middle of the room, facing the wall just to the left of the door, where a decent sized TV and TV stand stood. On the wall, four or so feet behind the couch, was a small desk, with shelves lining the wall to the right of it. Scrolls and books littered the area. The wall that held the desk was painted a soft yellow color, while the rest of the walls stayed white and covered in thick black picture frames.

Directly in front of the door was a hall, that led to what looked like three doors; a master bedroom, laundry room, and bathroom no doubt.

"Uh, I guess we could open it in the living room. Let me clean some of this up first. OH, are you hungry or anything. Sakura made some tempura a few hours ago."

Tsunade walked fully into the living room. The light wood of the coffee table was hidden by the piles of scrolls. "Sounds good".

"Ok, let me heat it up, I'll be right back" With that he was gone. Disappeared into the kitchen.

Sitting on the couch, careful not to crush any unsuspecting scroll, books, or random papers, she set the bag and box off to the side. Picking up an open scroll she read the first few words; 'Wind Jutsu'.

"He's studying?" There was no way he was studying on his spare time.

Picking up a few more she almost laughed at the first one; 'The Art of Raman', 'Seals', 'History of Mount Myouboku'.

Rolling the scrolls back up she tied them off and set them aside, trying to straighten them. A book, looking somewhat similar to a textbook at the local 'civilian' children school, sat open. After further analysis she discovered that it was, but there were highlighted area's and what looked to be angry strokes crossing out certain lines. Reading, at the best of her ability, a crossed out line she nearly screamed. This is what they were teaching the children?

The Nine Tailed fox demon, Kyuubi, was set loose on Konoha by the Uchiha clan. It was considered an act of revenge for their strongest leader death in the 'Valley of the End' by the first Hokage.

Later, another member of the Uchiha clan, Itachi Uchiha, killed all remaining members, excluding his younger brother, in a fit on insanity. It only proved the elders theory further that even though the Uchiha blood line was indeed powerful and a great asset, it also showed great flaws when coming to stability.

Due to such instability and distrust, the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in an infant, keeping it from the selfish hands of the Uchiha clan.

#&()(&#&()

The head branch of the Hyuuga, plus one Neji Hyuuga, sat around a large wooden Japanese style table. Hiashi Hyuuga, the current head of the family, sat at the head of the table; Neji at his right and Hinata at his left. At the other end of the table sat a very pale Hanabi who appeared to be gasping for air.

"Sister, you don't have to be here. You should do back to your room and rest." Hinata pleaded with her sister.

"No..sister" She continued to pant. "I am a member…of the head family. My presence is…required." Her body started to shake with coughs.

"She is right Hanabi dear, it would be better if you were to…HANABI!" He called across the table. All three occupants immediately turned toward the young girl in horror. She was swaying in her seat, blood dripping from her mouth.

"Hanabi" Hinata called before running to the girls side, catching her before she could hit the ground.

"Neji, take her to the hospital. Hinata, I need you to go into my office and bring the large folder I have sitting in my bottom right drawer. I will be going to the hospital" Hiashi spoke, his voice very professional, but not convincing enough to fool his immediate family. He was terrified for his youngest daughter.

"Yes father"


	3. Chapter 3

"What

"What?" Tsunade growled.

"Did you say something granny?" Naruto questioned, holding two plates of some of the best looking Tempura Tsunade had ever seen.

"What is this bull about the Uchiha clan? Are they actually teaching this shit in schools?" Her anger started to waver as naruto handed her a plate.

His eyes turned hard at the book the Hokage closed and placed on the table, before taking her food. "Yeah, they are."

"How did you find out about this?" She questioned while watching him pick the scrolls up and replace it with his plate.

He continued to move his previous work to the desk, piling it all on top of each other. "A little girl left the book at the Roman shop. I was curious if I was in it so I looked myself up in the index" Finishing his task he sat down and started on his second dinner, an amused, yet guilty, smile on his face. "I found information about the Kyuubi I didn't know, but at the end of the paragraph it started to talk about the Uchiha clan and their power over it. There were all these accusation. I started to read the whole book, and a lot of it was wrong." He turned to the Hokage with determined eyes. "Who ever wrote this deserves a beating from Sakura. We'll see how she feels about it when she gets here." He started to eat again.

"Is that why you invited her tonight?" An amused smile broke out on her lips.

His large 'stupid' grin appeared across his face. "Kinda of, yeah"

An amused, yet dry laugh left her lips, "Well, then we better open the damn thing before she gets here. Her temper is worse than mine."

"yeah, your probably right" Reaching for the box he sat in between them on the table.

"Do you have the checkbook I gave you earlier?"

He looked up at her in question. Pulling out the book he handed it to her. "Yeah"

Opening the small book a smirk played across her lips. "The lock" She pointed to the lock on the box. "Can only be opened if you know the five digit number. You move each up or down until you have the numbers then it pops open."

"How do we open it then?" He moved his face close to the lock, squinting in the process.

"His account number is a five digit number" reading the number, she started the process in unlocking it, obviously proud of herself.

"Wouldn't he do something a little more…I don't know…exciting than that? Maybe a seal or something?" The blond eyed the box.

"You'd think so wouldn't you" The lock popped open with a small click.

"Wow, it worked."

"He always believed that if somebody was powerful enough to take him down, that they deserved whatever he had. Old fashioned I supposed" He took the lock from the box and placed it on the table. "But I supposed it's honorable. He never did think like the normal person."

Reaching his hand out, since it didn't look like Tsunade was going to, he opened the box. There was no explosions, or hidden jutsu's. Just a musty smell.

They both leaned over and peered inside. Two packages, equal in size, sat on top. They were wrapped in brown paper and tied with some kind of rough string. Each had an envelope, one read Tsunade, the other Naruto.

"Did he know he wasn't coming back?" Naruto asked, reached for his package.

"There was a high risk yes" She grabbed hers.

Each opened their letters and held the paper inside, before taking it out. "Do you want me to read mine outloud?" Naruto questioned. "He probably wouldn't mind"

Tsunade snorted. "You do what you want Naruto. My letter may have inappropriate content."

"Ok" He pulled the papers out and unfolded it. Taking a deep breath he started to read.

&()+)(&#&

Neji sat as stiff as a board in his uncomfortable chair. You'd think that they'd make an effort to get comfortable chairs for the hospital waiting room.

Hinata sat next to her cousin, holding the thick folder to her chest. Tears filled her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Pain gripped her chest. Her sister. Her dear little sister was dieing. Why was she dieing? Because she chose to protect her father.

During the attack a few years before, in which Naruto was the key to winning, her home had been infiltrated. During the attack one of the Ninja's used some kind of medical jutsu that causes your cells to break down. It took a year or two for it to completely break down the body to the point where it shuts down.

There was no cure.

Tsunade and Sakura did everything they could. They had, up to this point, still researched and tested everything out. Nothing would do it. She was going to die a long horrible death for jumping in front of an attack that was meant for her father.

"Hinata," Neji's low voice was almost soothing.

"Yes brother Neji" She whispered, not trusting her voice.

"She knew this was going to happen. Death is a normal part of life. We all must deal with it the best way be can"

She nodded before a silence fell over them. "Brother Neji"

"Yes Hinata"

"How did you deal with it? This pain, its almost too much" Her voice, even though it was a whisper started to crack.

"Live life the best you can. Make the person you lost proud. Never loose your focus"

The Hyuuga heiress studied her adoptive brother with a smile. His eyes were closed, his lips set at an unyielding line. "Neji"

"Yes Hinata"

"Do you wish you were the heir?" It wasn't the best question to ask the man, but she had always wanted to know, and if he was opening up right now then she was going to seize the opportunity.

"Is this an interrogation?"

"Never mind" She whispered, continuing the death grip in the folder.

Neji, trying his best to keep calm, took a few breaths. "I am grateful for the position that I have"

Her head snapped up in shock. "Neji?"

"If I were born into the head family, no doubt I would feel differently about the curse, and my 'subjects'. I am the head of the branch family, and I would have ruled unfairly if not for the lessons I have learned."

"I don't think so brother Neji. You would have been an amazing leader. Better heir than I"

"Never say that" He spoke quickly. "A leader must not doubt himself in such a way. You must always stand proud of yourself and abilities. Even a person with no talent can protect a strong clan."

She smiled, an honest to god true smile. "Thank you brother Neji"

She didn't see the smirk that played across his lips.

&(&(&

Naruto

After reading this letter please try not to give anybody a hard time. This was necessary. If you knew the truth then it would be possible for your mind to be poisoned. I am sorry for the pain you had gone through, but look at how you turned out. I couldn't be prouder.

First off, I was trained by the third. I am sure you know this. He trained Tsunade, Orochimaru, and myself. Once Orochimaru was found out and escaped the village I left to follow him; to gather information. I was not there for the battle against the Kyuubi. I was not there when my three-man team, who I trained, was killed. One in which was your father; The Fourth Hokage. He was not able to destroy the demon fox, but in order to keep it in check he sealed in away in you, his only son. From my understanding you had been born during the attack.

"My father?" The blond whispered. Looking up at Tsunade who was starring shamefully at the floor he growled. "Why didn't anybody tell me?"

She sighed. "We weren't supposed to. Besides you never asked."

Tears started to fill his eyes. "I was told they died in the attack"

"As they did" Her voice still held her infamous strength even though her face didn't look it. "Your father was like my Nephew. He also grew up without parents. He lost them in the great Ninja wars. Just finish reading the letter Naruto. I'm sure he isn't stupid enough to leave anything out. If there is I will fill it in for you."

Your father died while completing the seal, though he didn't die because of the seal, he was killed by the Kyuubi's last attempt to get free. He held on until the end.

Your mother was as beautiful and as tomboyish as they come. You may be louder than your mother, but your personally is almost identical. The only difference is that she was able to stay calm and be the loving gentle wife any man would die for. Your father loved her more than anything.

The Fox wasn't released on the village by the Uchiha. The man that controlled the demon was killed many years before, and by doing that, the fox was set loose. It stayed dormant for a few years before attacking.

Now that, that has been said I have a favor to ask of you. There is a box in here for Kakashi. His name is on it, so it wont be difficult for even you to figure out which one it is. I need you to give it to him. It was something the Fourth wanted him to have. You see Naruto, the Fourth Hokage, your father, was the elite that was in charge of Kakashi's three-cell team. The third trained me, I trained the fourth, the fourth trained kakashi, and he trained you; before I got a hold of you.

There is a circle here and one that I do not think was a coincidence. I need you to understand the possibilities. When I was younger, I was given a prophecy by the great Toad King. He spoke of a boy that I will train. This boy will either destroy the world, or save it. Afterwards, I was given the mission of wondering, gather information, and writing a book about what I found. He never gave me details on how to write it, or what to put in it, but I think I did a good job.

The book was about a young man by the name of Naruto who held a kind of determination and strength never seen before in the ninja world. I base the character off the kind of Ninja/man I wanted to be. Your parents loved the book so much they named you after my character. They had hoped that you were to turn out just as incredible. I was then branded your godfather.

I know that being your godfather I was to raise you, but there was an issue. One, I knew nothing about raising a child, and two, Orochimaru was on the move. Because I left you behind and fallow Orochimaru, I was able to prevent many attack and give key information that saved the village and numerous lives.

Please forgive me, but it was necessary.

I had requested before that you not go after the Uchiha when the truth is I did the same thing, and I am sorry for the hypocrisy. I went after Orochimaru over and over until I was able to see that he wasn't coming back; that he wasn't the man he made us believe he was. Your Sasuke isn't like him. He can be saved. Itachi is now dead. There is only one more goal, excluding reviving his clan, that he had to take care of. It is up to you. If you do not knock sense into that man, our world will be lost. If you think dealing with the Akatsuki is difficult, just wait. There is nothing like fighting your rival, and best friend.

You are stronger than your father. I have no doubt you will be Hokage. Don't stray from your dreams.

I leave you a final gift. In an airtight box buried behind the memorial stone is something of your fathers that he wanted you to have. It wont fit you, but you could get it altered or just have a new one made and keep that one as a reminder. Either way, your clan needs recognition, and revival, You a distant relative of the Senju Clan.

Your Godfather

Jiriaya,

Sannin, Toad Master, Hermit, Pervert, Sensei, Apprentice, Godfather, lover, Friend, Brother, and Guardian.

"What?" Both people in the room sat, wide eyed and openmouthed at the letter in Naruto's hand.

"Senju clan? How the hell are you related to the Senju clan?" Tsunade gawked. "There better be something in that damn box explaining this"

Naruto laughed. "Maybe you really are my grandma"

She smacked the back of his head, earning a mumbled curse "this isn't funny you idiot!"

"Geeze granny Tsunade, you didn't have to hit me" Rubbing the back of his head he smiled. "It would be kind of cool though, being related to you. At least I know about where I come from"

Tsunade smiled, leaning back in the couch. Opening the paper she started to read. Her eye widened. A blush formed on her cheeks.

())(&()(&8

"Hiashi Hyuuga?" Sakura touched his shoulder gently. She had said his name twice before touching him. They were in the intensive care unit, the young Hyuuga lay unconscious surrounded by multiple machines. His hands holding his daughters.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I was not entirely here."

"No need to apologize" she began to whisper.

"Is this…is this the end?" His voice cracked.

Sakura, being a strong ninja, woman, and medic, felt her heart clench at sound of his voice. It was never easy and she knew it wouldn't get easier with time. "Mr, Hyuuga, your daughter will…not be leaving the hospital" She watched him nod. It was as if he already accepted this fate.

"How much longer?" The whisper was barely heard.

"She wont last another hour" She heard his sharp inhale. "I am sorry. I gave her some pain killers, so she wont feel any pain in her last hour. She may regain conscious one last time, but it is unlikely."

"Can…" his voice shook. He coughed once before continuing "Can you please bring Hinata here?"

She nodded. "Yes of course."

Walking down the hall, the pink haired girl did the best she could to suppress her emotions. She never liked telling people their loved ones were dead or dieing. Though no normal sane person enjoyed that. Pushing the double doors open, that led to the waiting room, she took a quick glance through the poor souls waiting for any kind of word about their loved ones.

Spotting a stiff Neji starring at her intently and a Hinata with her eyes closed, as if prying, she made her way over and sat in the chair on the other side of Hinata from Neji.

"What's going on?" Neji demanded.

Hinata looked up. Her nervous eyes bored into her.

Knowing better than to sugar coat it for the Hyuuga genius, she spoke directly. Taking a breath first of course. "Hanabi wont last the hour. I have given her pain medicine so her last hour will be peaceful. Hiashi would like you to join him Hinata. I'm sorry Neji, but he did not ask for you"

He nodded, understanding what she was trying to say. Most people would have thought her a bitch for coming out directly and saying it like that, but he respected her for it. He also knew that she didn't do that for very many people. Only those like him who wanted it that way.

Tears welled up in the heiress eyes. "Yes, Sakura"

"In room 208"

Hinata nodded, holding the folder close to her chest just like she was doing before.

"Thank you Sakura" Neji spoke before reverting back into his 'meditating' self.


	4. Chapter 4

"What

"What?" Naruto leaned forward. "What did the old pervert say?"

"Shut up for a minute" She pushed the boy back, finished the letter. Folding it and placing back in the envelope she tucked in the folds of her tight clothing. "Its nothing for you to be concerned about." She smiled at the irritated boy.

He crossed his arms "If its about Sasuke I want to know"

Her laugh was one of amusement. "I'm sure Sakura told you of her latest mission. You aren't on the 'no one' list."

"No one?"

"I told her to tell no one. She must have taken you off the list"

He smiled. "Yeah she loves me"

"And you her apparently" Her smile turned into a playful smirk.

"Uh, yeah" He blushed. "But not like you think"

"Oh," She successfully changed to subject. "So you don't see her as your sister and closest family?"

"Come on Tsunade, lets finish going through the box. I'm sure there are some interesting things in there" he laughed nervously.

"psh, perverted stuff I'm sure"

Most of the box was full of pictures. Some big, small, old, and new. The other half held a paper bad, a small box with Kakashi written on it, and a copy of all five books he had written; The four Icha Icha books and the fifth, with the picture of some naked girl on ot.

Taking out the small box Naruto placed it on the table. "I'll give this to Kaka-sensei later."

Tsunade nodded, only half paying attention. In her hand was a photo. One in which she was holding rather tightly. He leaned over and took a peek. The photo was taken just before Jiriaya had left for his last mission. He and Tsunade were leaning against a tree somewhere in the forest with their eyes closed, lost in blissful thought. The picture screamed contentment.

"I didn't know somebody got a picture of this." She whispered. "I had to use some high level techniques to escape the Hokage tower. I just wanted to spend the last few hours with the big oaf." She smiled. It was a sad smile. One that spoke of memories and pain no one ever wanted to feel. The pain of loss.

"What's this?" Naruto grabbed a handful of pictures. The first was of Tsunade as a teenager, sitting at the side of the Konoha swimming hole. Her red two piece barely covered anything as she sat there laughing at something somebody nearby said; thought they weren't in the picture. "wow!" He handed her the picture.

She laughed. "Leave it to him to take such a picture" she made the movement to laugh but paused when she felt him stiffen.

"Tsunade, is this…" he couldn't finish. His breath caught in his throat. The next picture was that of a beautiful red head smiling at the camera, clad in ninja gear. Her headband was that of whirlpool.

"Now that…is your mother"

"What was her name?" He whispered.

"You know what, I don't remember her first name. Check the back of the photo"

He flipped it over. "Kushina Uzumaki" He whispered, "Two weeks before the wedding" He looked up at the Hokage. "What was their wedding like?"

She shook her head. "They never got the chance to get married. On her wedding day Orochimaru was found and the groom went with the teams. Hokage's weren't supposed to go, but he was strong. They needed him."

"Didn't they just try again?"

"No, they didn't care about getting married. It was mostly for the village." She laughed. "Everybody wanted a reason to celebrate. Besides, the next day she found out she was pregnant with you. They were already as happy as could be."

He studied the picture for a few minutes as Tsunade sifted through her bag and pulled out her sake cups and a bottle. "Can I have this?" He looked up at Tsunade.

"He left it all to you. I should be the one asking"

He nodded, starting a pile on the table next to Kakashi's box. The next picture made his eyes bug. A man, looking almost identical to him, just a little skinnier, was smiling HIS signature smile at him. "What the hell?"

Tsunade looked over only to start laughing. "yeah, you may have gotten your personality from your mother but you got your looks from her father."

"I can see that" He placed the picture in his 'keep' pile. The next few pictures were either of his father or mother or both. It didn't take long before they had sifted through the large pile of photos. They shared the photo's of Jiriaya. The only ones she wanted, besides those of Jiriaya, were of the few photos he kept of hers. Of her family. She left them behind when she left the village. Apparently, the great man that he was, couldn't let the only things left of them be gone forever.

"Hey there's something else in here" Naruto looked at the bottom of the box. Reaching down he picked up the folder, just as a knock came from the front door. "COME IN SAKURA" Naruto yelled as he opened the folder.

"Hey Naruto, Sensei, how are you two doing" Her smile was that of the fake kind. She still wasn't as good as Sai.

Tsunade was sitting back on the couch, one arm hanging off the armrest while the other holding a cup of sake. "We are doing just fine, how was your evening?" She knew that look in her apprentice's eyes. She lost a patient.

"I'm doing just fine" Her fake smile widened. "Just a hard night that's all"

Tsunade eyed her, Naruto oblivious. "How hard?"

Sakura sighed. Her smile refusing to falter. "Hanabi made an appearance"

Stunade sat up. "And how was it" Her voice, along with every muscle in her body tightened.

"It was her closing act I'm afraid" her smiled turned into a full blow frown; her shoulder sagged.

"There wasn't anything you could do" Tsunde whispered, sitting back. "We did everything.

"Holy shit" naruto cursed beside Tsunade, standing in shock.

"What now?" Tsunade glared.

He looked up in udder shock. "You aren't my grandma"

She smirked. "I could have told you that" she started to take a drink

"You are my cousin"

She stared to choke on the sake. "What?" She rasped out.

"My great grand father is your grandfathers cousin." He started to laugh. "His birth certificate is in here. He took his mothers name not his fathers. Apparently your great uncle had an affair."

"I have a great uncle?" She thought for a moment, before laughing herself. Old forgotten memories coming back. "Hiko Senju, that old bastard. Never could keep his hands to himself. I swear he was worse than Jiriaya. The old bastard."

"Man, what is it with creepy old men?" Sakura snapped. This was a perfect distraction.

Tsunade continued to laugh. "I don't know. When I knew him he was in his eighties and still had a rock hard body. Every female within a two mile radius wanted him"

Naruto shook his head. "The older they get the worse it is"

&(&(

It was getting easier to escape the village. She knew the surrounding territory like the back of her hand. Though she thought Neji caught her at one point.

Running through the forest at full speed she made it to the stream she visited every night. Hinata fell to her knees and held her chest. Her heart feeling like it was ripped from her body. Her blood felt cold.

Her sister was dead.

Her little sister died.

She was gone.

Tears fell from her eyes, wetting the ground between her knees. She knew this would happen. She had prepared herself for it over the last two years, but apparently it didn't do any good.

She couldn't do this! She was the heiress. Her sister had told not to dwell in it. To be strong for the clan and be the greatest ruler the clan had ever known. The only female ruler the clan ever had.

She agreed to it when she asked her, but now it didn't seem reasonable. How could somebody ask another person that?

Ripping her clothes from her body she leapt towards the flowing water. Immediately she began her training. Working out the pain and stress as she did so. Everything she had, every emotion she suppressed was put into her movements; completely oblivious to anything around her.

&(&(

He had to hurry.

He leapt from tree to tree. Pushing off as hard as he could. It took forever to get those two crazed woman out of his apartment. He was tired, and grumpy, and was hoping to god that goddess was there again.

Naruto needed the confirmation that he wasn't crazy. That he didn't imagine the whole thing.

And she was hot. That's a plus.

Stopping at the edge of the clearing he hid high in a nearby tree.

She was there.

The moon, full in the sky, illuminated everything below, including the naked girl standing in the middle of the slow moving stream. She spun one way, the water coming up surrounding her. Her arms spread out, water fallowing their paths. Her eyes closed, but her face kept a pained determined look.

She was in pain?

He couldn't make out any distinct features, but the pain was flowing from her body. Even the water below started to flow faster, and choppy, as if large rocks suddenly appeared just below the surface.

He didn't see any wounds. There was no blood that he could tell.

Her jaw clenched as he executed an advanced attack perfectly.

He knew this. She lost somebody close to her and was training to rid herself of the pain. Or do what he did and exhaust herself into a coma or she wouldn't get any sleep.

He could barely make out the glistening of tears that ran down her cheeks and joined the water below.

He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to wrap her in his arms. Surprising enough nothing perverted came to mind. The idea of touching this goddess in a sexual manner seemed almost as if he were violating her, especially since she was in so much pain.

It was almost as of the vegetation around her were weeping.

She fell to her knees, the soft sound of sobs broke through the silence. He made a move to leap out, hold her to him. It was unconscious he was sure. There was no thinking just acting. He had to protect her. To make her pain disappear.

Just as he was going to push off the branch he had been sitting on, a large acorn appeared out of nowhere, hit him square in the head, knocking him off the tree. The sound of a startled gasped echoed through the forest just before he hit the floor. Immediately flipping over he searched the waters for his goddess.

She was gone.

She must have heard him fall.

&()&(

Her long pink hair blew in the wind, nearly pulling the long black ribbon from it.

This was Hanabi's day. Her funeral. Even though whatever that one ninja did killed her, it was also a blessing. She had always been the kind of girl that stood by her father. Almost had a spoil malevolence presence to her. It seemed that she did everything she could to be the strongest female Hyuuga ever known so that when her sister failed she would get the position as Heiress.

After death had been assured, her whole outlook had changed. It didn't make sense to train like she had or to do the other silly tasks made herself do in order to prepare her for her duties, or take her fathers focus from her sister.

Her time was now spent outside the walls of the Hyuuga compound. She spent at the schools, assisting the teachers. She was often a test subject during medical classes. She attempted to make treats for different people, but due to her noble status, she never had to learn to cook. That's what the servants were for.

She had turned into a charming young lady, that any man would want, but due to her 'illness' no one would dare touch.

She sat in the back of the two large group of chairs. Beautiful wildflowers decorated the area, a stark contrast to the gloom of the dull black clothing everybody wore.

"Hey, Sakura" he familiar voice caught her off guard. She turned her head to peer at the kneeling blond, who stared back with concern.

"What's going on? Did somebody…" His voice caught in his throat.

She nodded. "Haishi Hyuuga died last night."

His eye widened. "She did? How's Hinata? Is she ok? What about Neji?"

"Neji seems to be handling it well and Hinata…well look" She motioned towards the casket.

He watched the Hyuuga heir make her way towards the casket with her father. A tear or two fell from his eyes as he placed his hand on the closed door of his daughters final resting place.

Hinata, on the other hand, had tears falling from her eyes in waves. She didn't make a sound, maybe a sniffle here and there, but that was the extent of it.

"She's suffering" Sakura whispered.

He wanted to comfort her, but all he could do was stare.

&(&UI

The funeral was over. Everybody went their own ways, leaving her alone to wander the streets of Konoha alone. There had been a few times when a few people tried to express their sympathies. They were greeted with either a zombie girl who didn't so much as bat an eye when they approached or even a lost stare until they couldn't take it anymore and took off running.

She was now the only heir.

She was to be under lock down from now on.

They didn't say it but she knew it. There was no doubt in her mind that she was being fallowed. She couldn't feel them but she KNEW they were there. It was the duty of the other members of the family to keep her safe. They wouldn't leave her alone, especially after the death of her sister.

Her sister.

The pain in her chest started to throb even harder now.

"Hinata" A soft voice. Who? "Are you ok?"

She turned her head to the side, slowly, and shone her sad, lost, eyes on the worried blond. Something didn't seem right. She was no longer moving. That's when she noticed everybody starring at her. She had stopped in the middle of one of the busiest streets of the shopping district, and everybody had stopped to stair.

"Come on Hinata" Naruto whispered, placing his hand on her arm, trying to guide her out of the public's view. "Lets get something to eat, my treat, ok?"

She just starred. When she felt his arm move from its position on her arm to being wrapped around her back, she went with the movements, as it pushed her along. She had forgotten to blush, or even considered the idea of him holding her in public.

As the boy spoke her pain started to subside. "A knew noodle shop just opened up down the street. I wanted to go there, but never got the chance" He smiled down at her.

Warmth.

"If that ok with you Hinata?"

Without even knowing it, a smile formed on her face.

"Good, you can have whatever you want. I just…well just not worry about the money ok?" His face brightened.

She would have guessed he was hiding something, but she was still too emotional unbalanced for that.

By time they reached the restaurant the throbbing had stopped completely. Her mind started to come back. It was as if the longer she spent in the blonds presence the calmer she became.

It was a gift he's always had, she knew.

"Just two?" The waitress asked. Her hair, a natural red color, was cut short. A pixie cut, if Hinata remembered right. Her uniform was tight. A white button up blouse and a pair of black slacks fit to her perfectly shaped body like an extra skin.

"Yeah, and can we get a seat that's quiet please" He watched her smile turn knowing. "No no, not like that. She's just had a hard day, and.."

"its no problem sir. I have just that table" She giggled, showing him to a table on the opposite side of the room from the rest of the guests. "is this to your liking?"

"Yes perfect thank you" He pulled out Hinata's seat for her, before seating herself.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil.

"Green Tea please" Hinata squeaked. She was now smiling at the waitress, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, me too." Naruto smiled back relieved.

"I will be right back with those" She walked away with a smile on her face, mumbling something about 'so cute'.

"Are you in the mood for anything?" Naruto question, opening the menu. "Wow, they have a lot of things, not just noodles." He scanned the pages.

She opened the book as well. "They have roman" She pointed at the bottom of the last page.

"Really?" He searched the menu before finding the rather large selection of Roman. "Wow!"

Hinata giggled. The sound seemed to echo.

Turning her head she noticed, for the first time, the random older couples watching them. There were four couples and they were smiling. it was as if they were watching some kind of romantic…date…oh god!

Every visible part of her body, including the not so visible parts, went up in the deep red of Hinata's blush.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, new night, new hopes

Ok, new night, new hopes.

He was sitting, once again, in his now favorite tree, waiting for the mysterious goddess to return.

It was still a little early, maybe around midnight, but that was ok. At least he would miss anything and he had time to reflect on the day's events.

Events such as the Hyuuga funeral.

He wasn't expecting Hinabi to die yet. She didn't look that bad a couple of weeks ago. According the Sakura it had been, you just couldn't see it on the outside. She was dealing with the pain beautifully and wore make up to cover the paleness.

Naruto never knew the girl. She was always around, just kind of standing off in the distance. He always got this strange vibe from her, like SHE wanted the role as the head of clan, and was on the verge of being willing to do anything for it. Though, since that incident a few years ago, it seemed that her goals had changes. She spent the first few month with Hinata training, trying to help the girl. After that her body started to give with all the strenuous activity. Eventually, she resolved to just helping Hinata study the clans history and the scrolls containing their secrets. That was no secret. Everybody knew that.

What was not know, was that they had another person study partner as well, which was kept from Hiashi.

He sighed, leaning back with his arm behind his head.

He enjoyed lunch with Hinata. She may have stuttered and blushed the whole time, but she was real nice. She was one of the sweetest people he knew, and also one of the strangest. Though he would have to give her credit. She was strong. She was smart. She was also cute; though he preferred her short hair to the long. It suit her better.

#&()(&#

"Naruto" Hinata whispered. He was there again.

Due to two disturbances from the loud blond, she checked her surroundings before training. Part of her wished she never had, because then she would be blissfully unaware of his presence.

Now how was she going to train?

Should she bare all and go for it or stay behind this tree and hope he leaves soon?

Fiddling with her fingers she started to shake. What exactly would happen if she went out there? He's seen her twice already. All he wanted to do was watch.

If it wasn't for her covering her own mouth she would have gasped and blown her hiding spot. He was a pervert. He wanted to see her naked.

That's all he wanted. He didn't even care who the girl was.

Ashamed, and horribly embarrassed, she pushed off the tree and headed home.

&()(&

He should have been here by now, yet there was no sign of the Uchiha heir.

Sakura sighed. What was he planning?

Closing the books she had spread across her desk she sat back in her chair. There had to be a reason why he came to her. He could have attacked without their knowledge. Why would he warn them ahead of time? Better yet, why has he not shown himself? What was he waiting for?

What mind games were he playing?

Where they even games?

Pulling out a smaller scroll she grabbed a small container of ink and a brush. Writing down everything she knew on the situation she sat back again, studying the list.

Why did the village let Itachi go? Why was Sasuke coming after them? What really happened to the Uchiha clan?

So his brother slaughtered his clan in order to test his own skills then ran off. The village let him go, and never sent a hunter nin after him. Why? In all honesty she didn't know for sure if they did send a Hunter Ninja after him, but if he is still alive then that would mean the hunter ninja's would be dead, and they too would be on his long list of sin against the village, not to mention humanity.

She'd have to do some research at the Hokage's tower.

If they didn't send a Hunter Ninja after them, which the elders would have demanded they do if this were a normal situation, which this defiantly was not a normal situation.

Then there were the elders and their nervous behavior.

Something was not right.

There was only one person that could make sense of this situation.

#(&()(&

His normal pace of inhaling his roman was slowed down to a normal sipping.

She never showed.

He waited for her all night.

"Hey Naruto"

He turned around and smiled at Kiba, who was standing in front of a blushing Hinata and a normal stiff looking Shino. "Hey Kiba"

"Wow man, you look horrible. What happened to you" Kiba took a seat next to Naruto. Hinata sat on the other side of Kiba while Shino sat on the other side of Naruto.

"I'm just tired. Tsunade has be doing extra training lately." Naruto shook his head. He was supposed to be training extra, as previously ordered by the Hokage, but in reality he was too obsessed with the mystery girl.

"It there a reason for this training?" Shino asked not wanting to be kept from missions again. He was a strong Ninja, but received fewer missions than the rest of the Nine, though the ones he did get were difficult ones where only his particular techniques were needed to accomplish them.

"I don't know why she is making me train so much. Maybe Kakashi is behind it?" He took another bite, still at half slurp.

"Hmm" kiba grabbed the menu and began to look through it. "Sounds a little strange to me." Finding what he wanted he pointed at it with a smile on his face. Ordering his food, and offering to pay for his team's meal, he turned back toward the tired (sulking) blond. "So, what's new with your goddess?" A wide perverted grin spread across his face.

Hinata started choking on her water, while Naruto sighed. Neither went unnoticed by Shino.

"She disappeared."

Kiba started laughing. "Told you, figment of your imagination, but don't feel bad. Its understandable since you were heavily injured."

"No, I went back the next night and she was there, but last night she wasn't. I think she knew I was there"

Kiba laughed. "Man you need a girlfriend."

Naruto glared.

Shino kept an eye trained on the fidgeting female ninja who was blushing a deep red color she saved for the most embarrassing moments.

"What?" Amusement apparent in his voice. "Seriously Naruto. Maybe you are hallucinating because you are denying your body one of its strongest basic human need."

"I'm wasn't peeping like some pervert, Kiba" Naruto growled out. "Her movements" He whispered. "The way she moves and how strong her attacks are. I've never seen a style like it. Hell, I've never seen a training method like it. She's amazing."

Kiba shook his head. "You were watching a hot naked girl in the middle of the night at weren't even checking her out?"

The blond shook his head. "No I wasn't. I don't know how to explain it. It was almost like I was under some kind of spell."

The other three members were given their Roman. Soft slurping sounds were heard until Naruto put his down his chopsticks and through some money down on the counter.

"I'll see you guys later" he smiled before walking out into the streets.

He had the feeling that he would see her again. He wasn't sure when or how but he would see her. Even if he had to camp out by that damn stream every night he would see her.

In the meantime, the best thing to do was learn from her. She had everything he lacked, with the exception of strength. If her training method was what caused her to gain those things, then he was going to try it. This time he would make his way to the stream and HE will training.

And he did.

That night he stood, naked, in the middle of the steam. It was definitely drafty. A little unnerving, but almost empowering. He didn't have any kata's to practice, maybe that was where he should start. He could create a Kata that used the water around him like the girl. Settling into a stance he calmed himself, which was NOT easy. Taking a step he swung his back foot around, digging it into the water and kicking up, forcing a wall of chakra filled water to shoot up from below. Before it had a chance to fall back into the stream he let loose a series of attacks on it. Thanks to his chakra, the water was thicker than normal, making it ideal for attacking.

It went that way for a few hours before he fell backwards into the water, barely having the energy to craw his way out onto the shore.

He liked this form of training. There were no clothes to slow down his movements or grow heavy with water. His body felt as if he had trained for three days straight. If he kept this up he would become stronger. Much stronger. Also, he was training himself to fuse his chakra with water. If he continued maybe he could do water Justu like Kakashi did. That would be useful against Sasuke.

That stubborn bastard.

He killed Itachi! Why the hell didn't he come home? Why the hell didn't he have the strength to drag him back? Why the fuck was he coming after the village?

Damn that Sasuke!

Slowly getting up, trying to ignore his screaming muscles, he slipped his boxers back on. Grabbing his trademark orange pants, he slipped those one over his boxers. Not even bothering to put his netting, shirt, or jacket on, he threw them over his shoulder and headed back toward the village.

&(&

Her face was burning red. She couldn't breath right. She tried to take in deep even breathes, but all that came out were rough heavy pants that didn't seem to give her body enough oxygen.

He was naked.

Her body shook with something she wasn't use to.

He was training in her spot, with out his clothes.

His…yeah…was flapping with every movement.

She didn't know what it looked like, but that wasn't it. She also wasn't expecting the fiery sensation that burned throughout her body. Or the want to go out there and touch it, to see if it was as soft as her sister said it was.

Yes her sister had sex before she died. She wasn't about to die inexperienced; and she didn't shut up about it.

Her heart raced.

He was NAKED and SHE DIDN'T LOOK AWAY!!

Oh god!

She wanted to move but her body felt heavy. An aching was starting to form between her legs.

Oh god!

She couldn't focus. Everything was jumbled.

Was she sick?

No.

She was a pervert…

…she felt ashamed…

…she was embarrassed…

…but she enjoyed it!

No wonder Naruto enjoyed watching her.

Images of Naruto's perfect strikes flashed through her memory. The strength, the flexibly; he was sexy. What made her feel even more dirty was the fact that he loved her movement, and didn't pay much attention to her body.

She starred at his body; his delicious, muscular, glistening body.

She shuttered.

Oh god!

&(

"Its my day off Sakura" Shikimaru, who was currently in his blue PJ pants and baggy shirt leaning against the door frame, sighed.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru, but I need your help." Sakura tried not to giggle. He was just so cute dressed like a couch potato.

With another heavier sigh he moved out of the doorway, allowing her to coming in.

"Thank you" She smiled as she walked into his apartment. Looking around she almost laughed. The fact that the place was decorated by a female, obviously, and nearly spotless wasn't what was funny. Though the thought of either his mother or Ino fussing over the lazy boys house was amusing. Standing in front of the door she was able to look to the left and see the dinning area and kitchen. To the right was the living room. Straight ahead was a hall that led to a few rooms and a bathroom; she supposed. It was all decorated in a series of blue, greens, and a soft brown color. There were pictures everywhere and little knick-knacks here and there, giving the small apartment a homey feel.

The random assortments of fresh flowers that littered the space, filled the air with a wonderful aroma. This place looked to have been strategically decorated to make a person feel calm and welcome.

Now that she thought about it, she wouldn't put it past the lazy genius; and possible obsessive compulsive, ninja to decorated the apartment in such a way for himself.

Then again it did seem like too much work.

Not to mention the random open food containers, small ice chest, wrappers and remotes that were surrounded a Shikamaru shaped dent in the couch may in fact rule out obsessive compulsive.

"Was I interrupting something?" Sakura shook her head amused.

Taking a seat in the Shikamaru shaped dent in the couch he grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels. "What is it that is so important?"

"Why aren't you outside watching the clouds?" She didn't know what possessed her to ask that, but it was too late now.

"Is that why you came here?" he glared. This was not what he wanted to deal with right now.

"Never mind, I am here because I need your help with something that happened on a mission."

Turning off the TV he turned toward her in interest.

"I ran into Sasuke and he said he if we value our lives we need to leave Konoha because he is going to destroy it." Blunt.

His body tensed and his eyes widened. "What?"

"I don't get it" Sakura started. "First Itachi killed his clan, then he left. The elders and the third Hokage let him leave. There had been no documented hunter nins sent after him. Also, when the elders were told of Sasuke's intended attack they went into a panic. I can't figure out what the connection is. That's why I'm here."

There was a silence as Shikamaru relaxed back into the couch. "I wondered about Itachi and the hunter ninja's myself." Widening his arms out he placed them on the back of the sofa, leaning his head all the way back, looking at the ceiling. The real question is, why did Itachi kill his clan?"

"To test his strength. We already know this" Sakura eyed him curiously.

"Did you ever think that maybe that's a lie?"

"What do you mean?" She sat up straight, her eyes widened. Could this really be?

"I don't know, I'm still thinking" He closed his eyes.

Sighing she sat back again. He shouldn't be aloud to do that.

"There is something that doesn't seem right to me" Shikamaru started, his eyes staying closed. "The Senju and Uchiha clans were the founders of Konoha yet the two leaders of that time fought to the death in The Valley of the End. There was obviously a feud. Not to mention there was an ongoing bitterness between the two clans before they banned together. If they banned together, why were they fighting in the valley?"

Sakura was now sitting at the edge of her seat in interest. It was amazing how much this man knew.

"Have you noticed that the first two hokage's were leaders of the Senju clan, and the third was trained by them?"

Her eyes widened. She never thought about that.

He opened his eyes and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "So we have a proud clan that was rivals to another proud and equally as powerful clan. One clan ruled the village while the other was living on the outskirts. One ruled over the other. No wonder The Valley of the End exists. There had to be a blood feud as some point"

"Oh god, I never thought of that. Are you saying that the clan was slaughtered because of some ongoing feud?" Her blood started to rush through her body.

"I don't think that was the case. The elders, even though they have a single-track mind, they wouldn't do something like that without reason. Murdering an entire clan like that isn't their style unless it was important. Something like a rebellion or something."

"Rebellion!" Sakura gasped. "The Uchiha clan would never do that. It they did innocent people would be caught in the middle. Not to mention it would weaken the village. Other countries wouldn't pass up the chance to invade. They were the police force. They wouldn't do that!"

Shikamaru sighed. "They would if they were denied involvement in the government. As a co-founder of the village the clan deserved a better position that the police department of the Konoha. A proud clan playing the role of the lap dog for their sworn enemies."

Sakura started shaking. She would have never thought of that. "but, Itachi-"

"was a member of the ANBU. He was loyal to the Hokage. No doubt he was ordered to slaughter the clan to prevent such a rebellion. Though I don't see the third Hokage doing something like that, I wouldn't put it past the Elders. They treated the clan with disrespect out of something as trivial as rivalry then had the strongest of their clan slaughter them before they had the chance to rebel."

Sakura stood. "Are you sure about that"

"No, its just a theory. It's the one that makes the most sense. That and that the two Uchiha brothers are clinically insane" reaching for what looked like some kind of chip, he shoved it in his mouth. Grabbing the remote he turned on the TV and started flipping thought channels.

Sakura wanted to scream at him. He was helpful and infuriating at the same time. "What you said about the two clans. Is that true?"

He sighed again. "Would I have said it if it weren't?"

"Where did you get this information?"

"Asuma-sensei and Ikura-sensei."

"But then why would Sasuke want to destroy the whole village? Why would he warn us before hand? And what's taking him so long?"

The genius shook his head. "Who knows? Maybe he isn't going to attack the village and just wants the elders. Maybe he wanted us to be prepared so he can enjoy the fight. Maybe he wants everybody to be there so he can kill them all. Maybe he wants revenge on the village that sat back and did nothing while his clan was mistreated. Maybe he is just insane."


	6. Chapter 6

She could do this

She could do this!

This was not something she had never pictured herself doing before. She figured she could just read books about her current predicament, but found that shopping for them, or wandering the library was even more embarrassing than what she was about to do. At least this way no one would find out. She could just imagine the people that just happened to walk by when she grabbed an erotic magazine or even one of the Icha Icha books Kakashi had been constantly seen with.

She remembered the words of her dear departed sister, who explained the importance of a woman educating herself in such a category. Knowing how the body worked and how to 'work' it was a key in marriage and satisfying your husband. It wasn't unreasonable to think she needed to pick up a biology book, or even a 'how it works' guidebook.

Taking a deep breath she stood from her bed and walked to the door. Opening it she started her short walk to the courtyard that had been used recently for the outdoor practice area. The night air soothed her heated skin as she slipped on her sandals, which she left at the base of the stares.

There, across the courtyard from her was the man she had been searching for.

Neji.

His traditional Kimono was off of his shoulders and dangling loosely at his waist. He was in a perfect gentle fist stance.

She studied him for a moment before making her way across the yard. She knew that he was an attractive man and that most girls would die at the sight of him, but not her. She understood that he was her cousin but marrying cousins was something that many people did not to long ago. Still she didn't find him even a hundredth as sexy as the loud blond plaguing her thoughts.

"Hinta?" he stood up straight and stared down at her in curiosity. "Its unbecoming of a woman of your status to be walking around at this time of night"

He was teasing her, she knew. "I have…something to ask you" Her face turned beat red.

"Whatever it is I will try to answer is as factually as possible" He waited.

She started to fidget. "Its…something personal…I wanted to know is you…ever have…you know" looking down at the ground she felt the embarrassment nearly take over.

Neji smirked. "Are you, Lady Hinata, asking me about sex?"

Her body started to shake.

Seeing her discomfort he decided to take pity on the girl. "No Hinata, I have never had sex"

Her face shot up. "You haven't?" And here she was so sure that he was experienced in some way.

"No, I have not, but there are books you can read that will help you on the matter if you are interested."

"But then…I'd would…have to…"

He coughed, a blush forming on his face as he looked to the side. "I have a few you could…barrow…if you want"

Her mouth fell open. "You…why…" she couldn't get it out. Why the hell would be have those books?

He started to mumble some kind of curses before answering her. "Hiashi gave them to me. He said his father gave them to him and my father when they turned sixteen. Something about being well versed"

She just stared, fidgeting of course. What was she supposed to say to that?

Neji sighed. "Just forget about it. Do you want to barrow the books or not?"

Twisting her fingers together and twiddling them around she tried to respond but choked on the words again. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she tried to calm herself enough to talk. "Yes, please" It came out as a horse whisper.

He nodded. "Fine then. Give me a few moments to bathe and I will bring them to your room" He bowed slightly before making his way toward the bathhouse.

She, very clumsily, hurried back to her room, missing the laughing coming from the bathhouse.

&()&(&(

The next three nights were spent similar to the one before. Between shifts at the hospital and working on the upcoming Chuunin exams, Sakura and Shikamaru researched their theories. They tried to pry information in tactical way out of the elders and even took on a volunteer job to help clean the storage room for the Hokage; reading through the secret scrolls stored there.

They didn't find out anything important, except for Naruto being the son of the fourth. That was something new. They wondered if he knew. They'd have to ask him later.

#&()

Hinata, like the shamefully curious Hyuuga that she was, snuck to the stream every night to watch Naruto, who was working on forming some kind of practice Kata. During the day Kiba would question the loud blond about 'the goddess', always when Hinata was around to hear it. Naruto, being the clever prankster that he is, managed to tell Kiba about his nights watching her and training himself without giving away any clue as to where this was all taking place. It was as if this was Naruto secret haven.

Hinata stood just out side of the clearing. The sun has set long ago, and the infamous blond will be showing soon to training. A blush formed on her cheeks.

Unzipping her jacket she let it drop to the ground. She hadn't training in awhile. Her body was begging for it. She could feel herself getting weaker while Naruto was getting stronger. Noticeable stronger.

She shuttered.

Her body turned red as she dropped the last bit of clothing to the forest floor.

She could feel his chakra; he was close.

Turning toward the steam she pushed off the ground, landing on top of the running water.

She heard a small gasp from the edge of the clearing. Naruto had arrived.

At first her body froze. He was there. She knew he was coming and she went out anyway. What was she thinking?

Taking a breath she calmed herself. It went surprisingly well considering her current situation. All the times she watched Naruto ran through her head. He did what he felt he needed to do to become stronger. To make everybody acknowledge his existence.

This was her time to shine. She needed to make everybody acknowledge her strength. She promised herself that she would never allow herself to be week again, especially in the presence of Naruto. He was the key to her strength.

She would not let him down. She refused to see any kind of shame or pitiful looks coming from him. She would become stronger and if he wanted to watch, that was fine by her, as long as he couldn't make out any details in her current state of dress.

Her body felt charged. Even more so than usual.

She began.

&()&

She was there. He couldn't believe it!

It took everything he had to keep himself from leaping for joy.

He watched her. He watched her for what felt like hours. He tried to memorize her moves, hoping to try them later, but they were too fast to grasp the way in which they were executed. Her movements were flawless. Her flexibility was amazing. Her knowledge of charka and her ability to control was equally amazing. She must have trained harder than he did.

Leaping up into a high branch in the tree he had been standing under he sat and watched. It may have been farther away then his position of the ground, but from up there he could see everything.

He watched her work herself into exhaustion, but still she refused to give in. Soon her body began to sway, but she continued.

Fear swelled inside of him. She would faint. She could drown.

She pulled a few sharikens from god knows where and threw then at a nearby tree. Normally that would have gone well, but in this case it didn't. A fish chose that moment to jump upstream, catching her off guard. Two of the sharikens made it to two random trees while the third stuck on her finger, swung down and stuck in the side of her left leg.

He went to jump down to help her when a blur, that seemed to lack color, scooped her up and took off in a random direction.

Somebody else was there? Was she ok? Did she know him…her?

He would kill that bastard if he…she…did anything to her.

&(&(

Once her eyes opened the pain became apparent. Grabbing for her leg she winced when her hand came into contact with bandages. It didn't take long for her memory to come back.

Her face burned red. Did she really stab herself with her own weapon?

Oh god!

Sitting up, wincing in pain, she looked around. She was somewhere in a forest naked and bandaged.

Who did this? Naruto? No he would never have left her side if that were the case, and he would have attempted to cover her up, with his own clothing is needed.

Looking down she studied the bandage. Her leg was cleaned and wrapped professionally. Naruto couldn't have done this.

She should have felt dirty. An unknown person could have done any number of unknown things to her, but she didn't. She felt safe. Nothing felt touched, just her leg.

A shiver ran through her body.

Now she felt disgusting.

She felt disgusted that she was ok with this.

Leaning over, she grabbed her clothes, noticing the small plastic bag that fell from the pile. Taking a hold of the bag she studied its contents. She gasped.

There were two green pills that she knew very well. They were extra strength painkillers that were made by Sakura. It was a special mixture that the Nara clan created over years of research. Whoever it was that bandaged her was from the village. She had only given them to friends or those that she met in the field that needed them.

It eased her a little more knowing that her savior was most likely somebody that she knew…

…but then why didn't they stay?

(&(&

On week later…

"I can't believe this" Sakura groaned, leaning her head on Shikamaru's dinning room table.

Shikamaru was currently leaning back in a chair in the same dinning room table, rubbing his eyes. "Well, we know one thing for sure." The genius stretched his arm before sitting up straight. "The elders are positive that village isn't Sasuke's target"

"And that he wouldn't allow anybody in the village to feel his vengeance" Sakura studied the notebook she had in front of her that held all her notes from the last week and a half of research.

"So, if they are certain of this, then they defiantly had something to do with the Uchiha clan" grabbing his pencil he started to slowly twirl it around his fingers. "It all seems so clear when you think about it"

Sakura nodded. "The elders had something to do with the annihilation of the Uchiha clan and now Sasuke is coming after them"

"And he wants everybody to be there when he kills them, which is why he warned you"

Sakura glanced at the genius. "Do you think he will expose them first?"

"Hard to say, but most likely" Tossing the pencil down he closed his notebook. In all honestly he didn't feel as if he needed one, his memory was amazing, but having their findings documented was a good idea.

"So, why Itachi" Sakura turned her questioning glare at the genius.

"He was the clans prodigy. The Uchiha are a very strong people, they would not be taken down easily. Only one of their own, or a Hyuuga wouldn't have the strength to do what he did."

She scanned her notebook. "He killed his best friend to gain a strength." Kakashi was most helpful when understanding the way the Uchiha used their blood limits.

"The strength to kill his clan."

"But why" She already knew what he would say, just wanted to restate for clarity.

"To stop the clan from starting a war that would end hundreds or even thousands of innocent lives."

"And why would they start this war?"

"Because they were treated with disrespect"

"Are you sure it was the elders?"

"Yes" Shikamaru stood from his seat and made his way toward the fridge.

Sakura's eyes fallowed him curiously. "What makes you so sure?"

The genius opened the fridge and glanced inside for some kind of cool beverage with caffeine, in hopes that it would help with his oncoming headache. He knew that water would normally be the best thing for it, but he had an abnormally amount of caffeine the day before and was almost sure that he had a caffeine hangover. "We studied the first and second Hokage's, not to mention Tsunade knew them personally. They valued the help from the Uchiha, besides their disrespectful behavior didn't reach its peak until the third was chosen and the elders used his to get their way in more ways that just this. We looked at the records. There was little to no activity from the elders until the second died. The third gave them too much power." He decided on a soda. Grabbing the can he closed the refrigerator door.

Sakura shook her head. "How do you know this?"

He sighed. "I read"

She nodded. Of course it was something so simple. "Ok, so the elders did something that caused the Uchiha to plan an uprising, so they order Itachi to destroy the clan. Why not kill Sasuke?"

Shikamaru frowned. "I'm not so sure he wasn't supposed to die with his family. Don't you think its strange that even though they have information that could help Sasuke gain knowledge of his clans Jutsu's, not to mention there is Kakashi, and he was denied it all. No not denied; just not informed."

"He was supposed to kill Sasuke? His little brother?" Sakura whispered, her eyes downcast. That was horrible.

"It seems that way, but its obvious he loved his brother and gave him hate in order make him strive to be stronger rather then wallow is self-pity."

She looked up at his in shock then smiled sadly. "He put his little brother through pain to make him strong?"

The genius nodded. "I have no doubt that the elders would have attempted to take Sasuke's life later on if they had the chance, but Itachi was still out there and he wont live forever. Sasuke needed to become strong enough to take care of himself."

"Then why would he want Sasuke to come after him and kill him? His plan kind of backfired."

"No" Sadness showed in Shikamaru's eyes. This kind of thing got to him, though he wouldn't admit to it. He was a man not a mouse. "Who else would Itachi want to kill him for doing something so horrible, even if it was to protect thousands from two clan's stupidity."

Sakura nodded. "Then when will Sasuke attack?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, but I imagine not for awhile. He needs more research on the village before he can infiltrate. We have changes drastically, not to mention we have a few new members with amazing abilities to prevent things such as that no one has ever seen before. He isn't stupid enough not to do his homework. I give him a year"

" A year?!"

He took another larger drink. "I think he wants us to sweat it out for awhile as well. After all he can't let the village get away with not demanding justice for his clan without a little nervous sweating"

"Should we tell somebody?"

"No, there is no need for them to find out. Besides, let Sasuke have the honor of exposing the elders. When he attacks we could tell Tsunade. Maybe then she would help him bring justice legally, but if we tell her now, then she will act now. Sasuke will miss his chance"

"You want Sasuke to have his chance?"

"He'll just be even more troublesome if he doesn't get his way"

Sakura smiled. Shikamaru sympathized with Sasuke. He would never admit to it since he never really particularly cared for the Uchiha heir. The genius really has grown. "Do you want Sasuke to kill the elders?"

He closed his eyes before responding. "I want them to be punished for their crimes"


	7. Chapter 7

Her leg still hurt

Her leg still hurt. The wound was almost healed. Just another couple of days and she could continue her training.

Hinata sat on a bench in the gardens to the back of her house. She had always thought of it as her bench. Whenever she needed a moment this was where she went.

Over the last week she had some time to think. Thankful to Tsunade's understanding and her embarrassment in admitting her blunder, the Hokage had given her two weeks off from any missions. The wonderful woman also promised to keep her injury a secret from her family, as long as she sought medical attention. She agreed. She didn't need her father thinking any less of her.

Her father, who wanted her to train with him every chance she got, let it slide this week since she requested time to study the Clans history and Justu's. Little did he know she already did. So she pretended to study to give her wound time to heal. Also, if gave her time to think about whether or not she was really going to look through the books her cousin gave her.

One of them was anatomy. She had studied that already, but this one focused on the reproductive system and the stages of the fetus. She had two books of sexual positions, one titled 'spontaneous', two others were on oral, and the last one dealt with 'self expression'.

The thought crossed her mind whether or not Neji ever read the books or kept them because they use to be his fathers. She couldn't imagine him reading books full of such material…or pictures.

Smiling, Hinata played with a purple flower on a bush that sat next to 'her' bench. A small sharp pain ran through her leg as she leaned on it to get a better access to the flower.

How she managed to keep everybody from knowing about her leg was a miracle.

"Hinata" a familiar voice spoke not far from her place on her bench.

"Yes brother Neji" She didn't bother turning around to look at him.

"The Hokage wants to see you immediately"

"Yes, brother neji"

And he was gone just as quickly as he came.

Sighing, Hintat stood, her leg protecting such a movement, but she ignored it. Taking a step she suppressed the wince. Determined to keep her injury a secret she slowly, without a limp, made her way from the Hyuuga compound toward the Hokage tower.

Why would the Hokage want to see her?

#&()(&#&

"Hinata, I appreciate you coming down where, especially when I gave you the next few days off, but this is a matter of importance." The Hokage rested both of the elbows on her desk. Her fingers intertwined just under her eyes. No amusement. Just hard calculating eyes.

Whatever it was that Hinata was called for was indeed serious.

"I have received a report form a guard that was patrolling the walls. It seems Sakura has felt the premises. You may not know this, but not too long ago, Sasuke entered her camp, warning her of destruction that he himself was going to bestow upon the village."

Confusion. Betrayal.

What was it that she felt.

Sadness.

Why was Sakura going into the forest alone?

Why else then to see Sasuke again?

Hinata's chest began to tighten.

Sakura may have betrayed them.

This news wouldn't be devastating to Naruto.

"Lady Hokage?" Hinata nearly gasped from the pain in her chest. "What would you like me to do?" There was a purpose in her coming here. Most likely to track down the pink haired, possibly missing nin.

"I need you, and another ninja, to track her down and bring her back. You need somebody with great inteligance so I am sending Shikimaru with you. The only chance you will have against her is for you to close the pathways of her charka. I would send Neji, but I need him somewhere else."

"What about…" The words didn't want to leave her mouth. Excepting this mission was important, but felt almost as if she were betraying the person she admired the most. Naruto would be devastated if she went without him.

She was saving his sister from his brother, and he was being left in the dark.

"Naruto is not to know" Tsunade shook her head. "I understand the pain he will feel when he finds out, but he can not be aloud to go near them. His emotion will run to high, and we can't afford to loose Sakura. Her medical knowledge, not to mention the inner workings of our village, are all part of the important information we do not want the outside would to know about. If he keeps her, and she were to give up our secrets then we are at the mercy of whoever gains the infromation."

"She'd never-" Hinata couldn't finish the sentence. The pain in her chest started to choke the wind out of her.

"She wouldn't have a choice agains Sasuke's sharingan."

Hinata could only nod in understanding.

"Meet Shikimaru at the gate in fifteen minutes."

#&(&#(#

She couldn't handle having the information. The amount of pain Sasuke must be in. She may not have understood his pain, but now at least she understood his reasons.

The real question is…

How long had he known?

The trees seemed to pass as if she were flying, and in a way she was. No doubt her leaving did not to unnoticed. She was probably being followed. The faster she found her target and left the better.

She knew where he was. How she knew, she had no idea, she just did.

It would take a good hour of running before she where to reach the area where she met him before. She couldn't imagine him being too far from that area. Besides she was trained in tracking elite ninja's, specifically to find Sasuke when the time came, so if she didn't find any obvious leads, there were many others that weren't visible.

The possible outcomes to the conversation ran through her head for that hour of running. How would he react to her presence after he had already warned her?

She didn't know exactly, but she doubts that he would kill her. Maybe one of his lackeys, but not him. He gave her the warning to save her. He could have passed her by but chose not to.

Reaching the area in which the campsite was set, she started her search. It wasn't hard to find footprints, or broken twigs, but that wasn't what she was looking for.

Not many people could see what she could. Part of her training as a medic nin was to search for faint chakra, or other kinds of energy, to heal. In doing so, she found out later that it applied to everyday life. If somebody sat in a chair, their chakra pattern was set in that chair for a good week.

The longer is set the fainter it got.

Being that it was faint to begin with didn't help.

Concentrating she frowned when nothing came into view. There was nothing. it had been too long.

Sighing, she leapt into a tree and started toward the steam that was not too far off. It was the reason why they stopped last time.

There, she found what she was looking for.

Taking her much needed drink of water, she smiled at the traces of chakra on the other side of the river.

From there, it didn't take long. It was hard to read and fallow, but she did her best. There were a few times when she had to backtrack just to make sure. After few minutes, the chakra started to fade into the surroundings.

One major problem with tracking like this was that the site soon faded. It didn't take long for hers to do that same.

It didn't matter anyway. She found them.

!#&(

They were standing when she reached the edge of the small clearing. The sun had fully set, their campfire burning in the early night air.

When medic nin entered the clearing the first person she saw was Karin, the annoying red head that could sense chakra. She stood to the side of the fire with her arms crossed. Next to her stood Suigetsu, Orochimaru's water creature/human experiment that went right. On the other side of the fire sat the largest man of the group; Juugo. His eye, when not in his berserker state, were full of sadness and innocence the barer obviously didn't believe he deserved.

Through the fire, leaning against a tree, was the infamous Uchiha.

She heard Karin scoff before making a motion to begin the conversation, or the bitchfest.

"Leave" Sasuke ordered.

"Yeah bitch! Leave-"

"Karin, I think he meant us" Suigetsu's obvious confused, yet surprisingly confused, voice stopped her.

She turned to question her long time obsession, but his hard eyes were set on Sakura.

A different feeling took over the camp. One that even Karin feared resisting. The other members of team hawk disappeared, leaving the two ex teammates along.

"Is it true" the pink haired nin spoke; breaking the silence.

The Uchiha's eyes hardened even more. He did his best to keep the doubt out of his eyes, but sakura, who had known him better than anybody, could see it.

The question that ran through her mind, and clearly his; could he, would he, really kill the villagers?

"Is it true. Was it the elders?" Sakura tried again. Her body, full of confidence, seemed to challenge his. The kind of challenge wasn't obvious, but they could feel it flowing off her in waves.

His eyes never left her.

"Answer me" Sakura demanded.

Sasuke stood up from the tree. "Yes"

"And for that you are going to destroy the village?" Her voice, slowly filling with fury, carried across the fire, and all but attacked him where he stood.

It took a moment for him to answer.

It looked almost as if he were trying to convince himself of the statement he was abot to make. "The village will feel my hatred"

Sakura's body started to shake. "So you will kill us. You will kill us all. Tell me Sasuke, can you look into the eyes of a child then slaughter it. Are you really that heartless"

She thought she saw the doubt cross his face for a second.

"My heart was left behind with my clan."

"Oh, so you killed it" She retored.

"The village killed it" His anger brewed under his cool façade.

"No, you killed it. You killed your brother. You killed Madara. You killed the last of you clan. The village is not to blame."

"Don't talk about things you don't understand girl." His teeth clenched.

"Things I don't understand?" She repeated, her eyes took on more of a sad look as she tried to stare down the Uchiha. "I don't understand the depth of your pain, but I understand pain, and so does most of the people in this world. You Uchiha, don't understand the pain. You are in pain, but you have yet to understand what it means."

She could see his body lean forward as if he were going to attack. "The pain you should be feeling is not the pain of loosing your family, but the pain of their shame, and bringing disgrace to their name."

He flinched, before standing up straighter, hostility still present. He made his way, very slowly around the fire toward her. "Is this why you came here? To lecture me on something you can't possible understand?" Hatred.

She took a step forward. "Yes" There was no real point in lying.

Sasuke drew his sword.

"Are you going to kill me Sasuke?" Her voice held no humor, no hate.

"You are in my way" Sasuke's glare deepened.

He stopped.

She still walked toward him.

"Would it ease your pain to kill me?" She took a few more steps.

"Nothing can ease my pain. I will merely share it with those who cause mine"

She was now standing so close to Sasuke, looking up at him, that only a few inches their lips would meet, but that was the last thing on their minds.

"Why didn't Itachi kill you Sasuke?" She asked as if she knew the answer already, just wanted him to hear him say it.

"He valued my life over the villages."

She nodded. "He loved you"

Sasuke flinched at the word.

"And you are going to destroy what he gave his life, and his clans life to protect?"

"I value his life over the village."

"My Sasuke, how weak you have become" She whispered; disappointment present in every word.

He grabbed her arm with his free hand, giving her bruises with his fingers. She didn't flinch.

"I'm sure that if Itachi knew what you were planning, he would have wished he killed you with his clan."

His body froze. His heart raced. She could feel it through is hands. His gripped tightened.

"You forget Sasuke," She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "He didn't kill his clan to save the village. He gave it to save the world. Every country would gave been brought into this war. Thousands, maybe millions would have died. He suffered so no one else had to"

"I suffered" He whispered angrily.

She could feel her bone strain at the pressure his grip was putting on it. She still didn't flinch. "Because you aloud yourself to" Her voice still in a soft whisper. She felt the tip of the sword touch her lower back. All he needed to do was push a little and it would pierce through her skin. "You succumbed to your pain. You forced yourself to feel loneliness, when we loved you. You left when power wouldn't just come to you. You chose to fallow the path a person you once hated gave you. You did it to yourself and now you are wallowing in self-pity." She shook her head. He pressed the blade into her flesh. A small stream of blood flowed from the wound. She still didn't flinch.

"Did you come here to die, Sakura?" His harsh voice brushed across her ear.

"I came here to see how the mighty Uchiha clan has fallen." She pulled back and looked up at him. "You can't beat Naruto the way you are now. You have no chance."

"I'll kill him along with the rest of the traitorous village."

"You can't beat him, because you already gave up" Her eyes hardened. "He has never, once in his life given up, you on the other hand, Uchiha, have done nothing but give up. You are weak. The only power you have is the power your brother gave you" Her voice turned unnecessarily harsh.

"Shut up Haruno"

Her hand rose slowly, pressing up against his cheek. He tried to flinch away, but she held it strong. "That was a lie. Before Orochimuru, you were strong. Before the curse, you were the man your family and brother hoped you would be. You were tricked, and tortured until you turned into this disgraceful monster before me"

His sword loosened. He smirked. "Run along home, I will be there to kill you soon enough"

She dropped her hand. "Why wait?"

He leaned in closer, his arrogant smirk widened. "Soon. I'll come for you first"

She smirked back. "I bet, no I know, he is watching right now, regretting his decision to keep you alive. I don't think he counted on your turning crazy."

He pulled back, a sneer on his face.

She turned and started walking back toward the forest. "Nothing like a traitorous brother" She threw over her shoulder.

"He wasn't-"

She paused looking over her shoulder at him. "I wasn't talking about Itachi, but since we are on that subject." She turned, giving him a stern look. One your mother give when you know there is no arguing with her. "There were other ways to handle the situation, and he was smart enough to know that. Killing your family wasn't necessary, and he did it anyway." She turned and started to walk, not seeing his face turn into something resembling a cross between shock and pain. "Your brother was a traitor and you are a disgrace. Thus ends the legacy of the Uchiha."

As she disappeared into the forest, the feel of Sasuke's gaze burned holes in her back. The pain she knew he felt at that moment weighted down on her, but she knew it was necessary. If he had to harbor the pain in order for the village to live, then so be it.

Sacrifices were often necessary to preserve peace.

She shook her head as she began to run.

&(&

"Did you have fun?" The board, yet slightly irritated voice of Shikimaru called to her from a nearby tree.

Stopping her run she looked down at the base of the tree across from her. Said man stood there, a cigarette in his mouth, eye closed. Sitting in a tree above him, on a thick branch, Hinata sat, eyeing her, worry in her eyes.

"You were the team sent after me?" She leapt down, standing a few feet in front of Shikimaru.

He looked up. "Troublesome."

Sakura smirked.

"Sakura"

Sakura looked up at Hyuuga Heiress.

"Why did you leave?"

Taking a deep breath, Sakura spoke "I needed to give Sasuke a good scolding."

Shikimaru smirked. "Were we right?"

"You mean you?" She crossed her arms. "Yes you were"

He nodded once, before pushing off the tree. "Then lets get back. We still have a good 45 minute run." Putting the cigarette out on a leather strap on his fest he took out a pack and placed the half smoked cigarette inside. "And you have to explain why you went after Sasuke without telling Tsunade what we know"

She nodded.

"What do mean?" Hinata asked.

Guilt filled the pink haired ninja. She didn't like keeping secrets, especially from Hinata. If there was somebody who could keep a secret, besides Shikimaru, it was her, but she couldn't tell her. Not yet. "I'll explain later, Hinata. Its not safe to explain it now"

Taking a moment to think it over the girl smile and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

LEMON!

This has a lemon in it, but its does not involve Naruto or Hinata. Some of you may not like who it does involve, but that's the way it is. The two that end up doing it in this story do NOT end up together! So no freaking out on me! Lol Oh and there is no pregnancies or anything between these two either. Just the sex. The one time thing.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, GOING AFTER THE UCHIHA LIKE THAT? AND BY YOURSELF NO DOUBT! HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU" The Hokage's voice echoed past the door, down the hall, and no doubt across the village.

Sakura took it all. She knew that leaving the way she did was dangerous, but under the circumstances in was necessary. All she could do now was hope that she got threw to the block head.

Taking a few calming breaths, and a few cups of sake, the woman sat down, glaring over the desk at her student. Her anger overdoing any other emotion she could have possibly felt.

"I'm sorry Sensei" Sakura whispered. She really was sorry to disappoint her so much. "It wont happen again. I just…I wanted to get threw to him" A few years ago, tears would have filled her eyes, if not fallen, but she did no such thing now. She had grown up. She was no longer weak.

"Sakura, I have a mission for you" Tsunade began, out of the blue. "It will be a mission that no one else can accomplish."

Taking the change in topic as a pre 'you are forgiven' Sakura nodded.

"This mission…" her eyes turned hard, not out of anger, but out of worry. "This mission may require you to sleep with the enemy"

Sakura gasped. Her hand clenching the chair. She heard of these missions. She's heard of the thing the female ninja's had to do during missions sometimes. She just didn't expect to be assigned to one herself.

"I understand if you don't want to take it but there is no one else."

Taking a deep breath she calmed her nerves. She was a ninja. This was a risk. She knew.

"What is the mission?" Her voice sounded professional; with the exception of the small crack.

"You are to travel to wind and seduce a man by the name of Mamoru Katsuo. You need to get some information regarding and assassination attempt on Gaara out of him before you kill him"

Clearing her throat she tried to speak, but the first attempt came out something like a horse cough. "When will I have to leave?"

Taking an extra minute to eye the young ninja before her Tsunade answered. "Tomorrow afternoon you leave with a group of farmers that are heading in the same direction. You are not required to act as guard"

#&(&#

When it comes to the vocalization of ones passion, most men have no issues with it. Most men prefer their woman to give off noises during intercourse. It ensures then that they are indeed doing their job correctly. Also it helps to fuel their own sexual desires. Do not be embarrassed. Let whatever noises that wants to come out, come out!

She blushed.

What kind of noises would she make?

Better yet, what does an orgasm feel like?

Taking a glance up at the clock she nearly gasped at the time. If she didn't leave now she would miss the wonderful late night Uzumaki performance.

One that she had recently found she enjoyed way too much to miss.

Normally the guilt would have been killing her by now, but he willingly went out there and trained in the nude. He had to have known she was there. If he didn't mind, then she wouldn't.

&()&

Pink hair covered her eyes as she kept her head down. It was some time around midnight. She wasn't sure of the exact time but then again it didn't matter. She was traveling with farmers in the afternoon. They would have a cart in which she could sleep.

Baka'a, a bar favored by ninja's, was busy that night. The amount of missions lately had been brutal. Gaara was doing his best to prevent a war that had threatened to take over his country. The accusation held against him were absurd, but all the same, he had to find peace.

Konoha ninja's were dispatched to help solve the conflict. During their leave they always ended up in here. She herself had been sent on a few missions regarding this possible war, and the thing she saw nearly traumatized her.

Her job had been concerning the 38 civilians the enemy country kidnapped and tortured.

Men, women…and children.

She shivered at the memory. Luckily she didn't loose any of them, but they will forever be disfigured.

She sighed.

Looking around she studied the fellow ninja's who were sitting around, having a few laughs. She knew most of them.

She hated to say it, even think it, but she needed to get laid. Loosing her virginity to some unknown man, and murder, was not what she wanted. If having sex with him was her duty, than so be it, but NOT her first time. It would no doubt ruin her for sex for the rest of her life!

She needed a one-night stand.

Her first thought has been Naruto. He was a virgin too, she knew, and would have been ecstatic to know that she wanted to loose it to him. She did. Really, and honesty. He would be a gently lover. He would worship her. Make her feel like a goddess, but she didn't want to BE with him. No doubt he would take that as a sign that she had feelings for him. Even if she explained it to him. That and she couldn't find him; she tried.

Mainly she just couldn't find him.

She trusted him, and the fact that she found him quite a sexy male specimen helped.

She smiled wickedly at the thought.

Oh yes, very good looking indeed.

So now what?

Who could she seduce, or talk into sleeping with her, that she trusted. That she knew! She was running out of time.

Looking down at her glass she frowned.

And alcohol.

"Never thought I'd run into you here"

She turned her head, the alcohol slowing her movements; her eye fell on a familiar unsuspecting man, who took the seat next to her.

She studies him. He was handsome. Has a nice body, she knew from his physical exams. Neither had feelings for each other, she knew that for a fact -long story- and she trusted him. Not to mention he'd understand.

"You're perfect" She whispered. A smile forming on her face.

"Excuse me?" He studied her devious grin with worry.

"Nothing, here, let me buy you a drink…Shika-kun"

"What do you want?" He eyes her.

Sakura smiled innocently. "Can't a girl have a few drinks with her fellow ninja?"

He looked at her with a very unimpressed air.

Sakura sighed. She clenched her drink in her hand. "I'm not very good at flirting am i?"

"No" he turned to face the bartender. "No, you are not." Looking at her from the corner of her eye swallowed nervously. "You haven't…suddenly…uh…discovered some kind of…"

"Shikimaru" Sakura started, her face leaving new room for jokes. "I am leaving for a mission tomorrow, which had an almost definite chance of sleeping with the enemy-"

"And you have yet to have sex." He swallowed the last of his drink in one gulp. "And why not seek the loud one?" He was now studying the bottom of his empty glass.

"He disappeared."

"The goddess" The lazy ninja sighed.

"The who?"

"Nevermind" He placed his glass on the counter and signaled for another one. "Keep them coming." He called. "I'm going to need them" he whispered to himself, just loud enough for Sakura to hear.

She smiled.

&(&,

How was she supposed to do this again?

She read that chapter over and over, but now that she was sitting here, her body begging for something she assumes is an orgasm, her mind went blank.

Touch yourself.

That's what she remembered form a thirty-page chapter.

Sounds simple enough, but awkward, even if she were alone…

…well, mostly.

&()&

Letting the chakra leave his feet, he fell into the cool water, enjoying the relief he knew it would bring. Training this way was amazing. Not only was he learning how to fuse his chakra with water, which was NOT easy, he was learning a new Kata. Hand to hand moves he hadn't used since his days in the academy were coming back to him- he was defiantly going to use a few of them in his next fight.

For a brief moment he wondered what Kiba was doing the next day.

Arching his back he rose to the surface of the creek, just floating along, completely in peace.

After training dips were awesome; even if they were in the early hours of the morning.

The mysterious 'goddess' entered his mind again. He knew she had an injury to her leg, one that was no doubt shaped like an L. It was a good six inches above her knee. He spent the morning looking for Sakura or Tsunade, asked about a girl that could have come in with an injury like his 'goddesses'.

Sakura hadn't been as work or anywhere else for that matter.

Tsunade, on the other hand, looked amused. When he asked her about the girl with the injury to her leg she replied with the some crap about patient confidentiality and the number of females with cuts on their legs.

When he replied with that fact that she most likely came in naked, tsunade's amused look kicked up a few notches.

He blushed at the memory of being accused of learning the perverted way from either, if not both, of this pervert masters.

To be fare, Kakashi read a book series. That was all. He never spied on women or made inappropriate comments. That was all Jiraiya! The thought of weather or not Kakashi had ever had sex crossed him mind before he laughed at it. Kakashi was too much of a stud to not have attracted a few females here and there; if not a fan club.

Before returning to his clothes he could have sworn he hears a gasp, that sounded a lot like a moan, somewhere nearby, but after further investigation, he found nothing.

&()

Her back hit the front door to his apartment. She pulled him into her by the green unzipped Jounin vest he always wore. His hands rested on either side of her as he surrendered to the kiss.

The taste of alcohol ignored.

He grabbed the doorknob.

It was locked.

Grabbing for his keys he pulled them from his pocket, only to drop them. Pulling away from Sakura he grabbed them. Squinting at the keys, he fumbled through them until he found the one that unlocked his door. Taking a few times, and a glare at the giggling girl, he managed to get the door opened.

Not being one for drinking, she found she liked the effect. Especially since she gets to watch an intoxicated Shikamaru try to open a door, while not being able to see straight.

Both fell to the floor.

Sakura's giggles turned into a full-blown laugh.

Shikamaru gave a few laughs himself before pushing himself up.

Turning his body he kicked the door closed.

His lips took hers.

Pulling the vest down his arms she throwing it to the side, where is knocked over a tall floor vase.

"Sorry" She mumbled, pulling his long sleeved shirt out of his pants and running her hands across his back.

"I'll live" he nibbled her neck, just below her ear.

She wrapped her legs around him.

He pressed his hardened appendage against her.

This wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be. They both knew of the circumstance surrounding this little adventure. They were obviously at least somewhat attracted to each other, at least after several bottles of…she couldn't even remember what.

Even if this wasn't her ideal first time, she could still enjoy it. She will enjoy it! There would be no regrets. No fault promises of love. No heartbreaks. Just a very bad hangover. Besides, if she couldn't sleep with Shikamaru, how would she complete her mission?

"Wait" She pushed him up onto his knees.

He looked at her with foggy alcohol laced confusion, as if he were going to say something.

She, still lying down, pulled her shirt up revealing her spandex shorts. Grabbing the latch that kept her belt on she tugged. Ripping it form her body, including the two pouches she always wore, she threw that along with his the green utility vest.

"It was digging into my back" She explained as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him onto her, wrapping her legs around him.

Their lips resumed their task of dominance over the other.

"Hold onto me" Shikamaru slightly slurred.

She did.

He pulled her up, her legs and arms wrapped around him, one arm rapped around her; her hands starting to pull his shirt up in the back.

Stumbling slightly every few steps, leaning against the walls of the hall, he managed to make it to his room. Opening the door, or rather, ramming into it, he was glad to see that it had been slightly ajar and that he wouldn't need to buy a new one.

Falling, or jumping at, however you wanted to look at it, onto the bed, Sakura started to giggle again.

Within minutes, clothes littered the room.

Two naked bodies pressed against each other.

She arched into him.

No regrets! There was nothing wrong with what they were doing!

He began to rub against. The heat radiating off of her sending chills down his spine.

Digging her nails into his back nearly screamed at the feeling of the warmth of his hardness.

His lips moved to hers. "I'm not…usually this…active" he moaned between kisses.

"It's the alcohol" She dug her nails into his hair, returning the kisses.

He positioned himself at the entrance, using the hand that was holding down her leg.

"I don't love you" he whispered, between kisses.

She smiled, deepening the kiss.

Breaking the kiss she inhaled, preparing to explain this in one breath, so that they could continue. "I leave on a mission in a few hours that may call for me to lose my virginity to the enemy"

He looked at her in the eyes for a moment, before nodded. "Fare enough"

He attacked her lips.

Pushing the head into her, he grabbed her hip, steadying her.

Their hands roamed, massaged, and groped.

He pushed completely into her.

He felt her shiver.

His breath caught.

There wasn't a pause between his entering her and his slow hard thrusts. Their bodies up against each other at close as they could go. His hand went back to the inside of her thigh, pressing it too the bed, deepening his thrusts.

He could feel her tightening. Her body went still as he quickened his pace, keeping it hard and deep.

He could feel his release. His body started to twitch.

Pulling her bent leg up, so now that it was against her side, he thrust into her as hard as he could.

Her back arched further, her eyes open in amazement; nails digging into his flesh.

Her body shuttered. She screamed in pleasure; her hips bucked against his as a desperate attempt for more.

With a final grunt he felt himself go.

He jerked, almost violently.

His hand clenched.

…

There was a pause.

A pleasant one.

Enjoying the feel of the orgasm.

He collapsed. The nights activates and the alcohol taking its toll.

She lay on her side, her left leg under him and as he lay on his stomach next to her.

Their eyes opened. They looked at each other.

They laughed.

She smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"Just don't expect presents or a marriage proposal"

She laughed. "Just don't tell Temari"

"Don't tell the Uchiha, or Naruto"

They both laughed.

"Lets just keep it a secret."

#&

Hinata starred at herself in the mirror that hung on the in her bedroom. Her stomach still twisting form almost getting caught my Naruto, doing something horribly embarrassing.

She couldn't sleep that night.

She felt dirty.

She felt tainted.

And she liked it.

How had she gone so log without this kind of release. It was almost as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulder.

What made her do it to begin with…curiosity?

There were books written about sexual acts. Married couples did it. People that weren't married did it. It was a natural part of human life, with major consequences, and she had been missing out.

Shamed filled her, embarrassment next, but the want to do it again remained.


	9. Chapter 9

_Pain, the man responsible for the devastation that surrounded the angry blond, stared with emotionless eye_

_Pain, the man responsible for the devastation that surrounded the angry blond, stared with emotionless eye. The village, though not it the worse state it had ever seen, was on the verge of crumbling to the ground. Screams of pain and fear echoed through out. He could hear Sakura a few blocks away screaming instructions to other med nins._

_The smell of blood was fresh._

_Kakashi's unmoving body lay not too far off._

_It had taken a good amount of fighting to actually bring the real Pain into the fight._

_"Why are you doing this?" Naruto growled. He remanded in his crouch positions, ready for anything that could come his way. The bodies of the once great Pain dummy's scattered across the ground. Not recognizable or able to be put back together._

_"I will bring pain upon the world. Strength comes from pain, so the world will feel it. They will die, or be left alone in this world"_

_He did his best to keep the demon under control but this idiot was seriously pushing it. "You want to bring pain to people, to make them stronger?" The 'red' chakra was starting to burn his insides. He needed to get control of this._

_"As a god-"_

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" The scream came out before he realized it. "DO YOU HONESLTY THINK THAT YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON THAT KNOWS PAIN? PEOPLE LOOSE THEIR FAMILIES EVERY DAY! THE PAIN IS ALL AROUND US. YOU ARE JUST SOME JACK ASS FEELING SORRY FOR HIMSELF AND USING THE EXCUSE THAT YOU ARE A GOD TO MAKE YOU FEEL IMPORTANT IN A WORLD THAT DIDN'T WANT YOU. WELL I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU, FROM ONE PERSON WHO WAS ABANDONED AND SHIT ON TO ANOTHER. THE ONLY WAY YOU WILL EVER BE WANTED IN THE WORLD IS TO BE SOMEBODY WORTH WANTING. KILLING THOSE WHO WRONGED YOUR ISN'T THE ANSWER"_

_Pain smiled. It was an ironic kind of smile, but one non-the less. "You do not understand. Your ignorance on the subject will be your downfall"_

_"You don't think I know pain" the burn started to rise in this throat._

_"I was not talking about that. I was referring my being a god and-"_

_"If you are a god, then why do you need the help of demons to build this weapon of yours. If you are a god, then why must you need lackeys to do the job for you? If you are so mighty and powerful then why did your lackey's fail?"_

_"Na-gat-o" a raspy voice called a few feet away._

_Turning to see the woman that belonged to the familiar voice, Pain's body tensed. There, laying in her own blood, was Konan._

_"If you save her, you will be a hypocrite. She is 'human' too. She must feel the suffering of your 'subjects'." The blond shot out._

_More screams from Sakura could be heard after a rather large explosion._

_"Maybe" Pain/Nagato turned slowly, a glared that would top the Uchiha's best focused on Naruto "Sakura could use some help"_

_The threat was loud and clear._

_His anger peaked. The Chakra started to surround his body._

_The pain._

_Nagato started to turn toward Sakura's voice, as if he were going to fulfill his threat, leaving Konan to cough up more blood and slip into unconsciousness._

_The world around him turned red. His entire body felt like it was on fire._

_**NO!** he screamed internally at the fox demon. **NO! I WON'T LET YOU!**_

_Nagato took a step._

_"NO!!" Naruto fell to the ground. The pain consuming him. "NOO!"_

_Suddenly, a piece of chakra, a new green colored chakra, appeared. A chakra in the shape of a crow._

_The pain ceased._

_A new kind of power filling his body._

_It took a minute before he realized what exactly happened. He could control it. The foxes chakra. Their chakra's molded together creating something new._

_That was when it hit him._

_Itachi Uchiha._

_The Uchiha's were the only beings in existence that could control the demon._

_Itachi gave him the power over the eight-tailed beast._

_The power to stop Sasuke._

_With the demon on his side. Sasuke didn't stand a chance._

_Pain took another step._

_He followed._

_Konan and Sakura forgotten._

_Stopping Pain, and protecting the village became his top priority._

#&

Naruto sat up in bed breathing heavy. Sweat dripped down his forehead.

Why the hell was he having that dream now? That was odd. Laying back down he was annoyed to find his pillow soaked. Damn his sweating.

Closing his eyes, he placed his arm over them. That day was one that changed his life, along everybody else's as well. The memories haunted him. The dead bodies that littered the village once the fight ended was horrifying. Thanks to Sakura's and Tsunade, the death toll was nowhere near what it could have been, but having a death toll was still horrible.

However, there was something to be concerned about. Konan disappeared. Pain was dead. He had made sure to that, but his partner was gone. He remembered seeing her turn gray from lack of blood. There was no way she could have survived her injured. Ones in which no one admitted to inflict upon the last remaining Akasuki member.

So who wounded her and where could she have gone?

Turning to his side he yawned.

The real question was where the hell was Sasuke?

He never showed. He never attacked and he never helped. The battle lasted nine days. Long enough for Nagato to get annoyed and make his way to finish the fight himself. There was no way Sasuke didn't know about it. There was also no way he could have been in a place that would have prevented him getting their before it ended.

The idea that Sasuke just didn't care hurt more than he cared to admit to. Instead of dwelling on the bad Naruto was just going to assume that Sasuke cared and believed that they were strong enough to fight off whatever Akasuki threw their way…

…yes, what a pleasant thought.

Yawning once again, he went over his 'to do list' for the next day before his eyes closed, and he slept like the dead.

&(&

"Hinata" Hiashi called from across the breakfast table. His eyes glued to the scroll of official clan reports in his hand.

"Yes father" Her soft voice barely made it to his ears. The doors had been open, letting a cool breeze drift into the dinning hall. The smell of flowers from the garden surrounded her, putting her in a peace like daze until her father had interrupted it.

"Now that you are the only heir, you have responsibilities to the clan."

"Yes father." How many times was she supposed to be told about that? She knew it. She tried to be strong.

"There is one other duty that we have never discuss that is vital to the clans success." Putting down his scroll he closed his eyes before continuing. This was never a good sign for her. "You are to find a strong ninja who could help give the clan strong heirs."

Her breath caught in her throat. What he arranging a marriage between her and some unknown man?

Seeing her discomfort and fear he sighed. "It is not customary, at least not anymore, to arrange marriages, but you will be required to marry and have children. If you reach an age of concern then you will be required to marry the head of the branch family."

Her chest felt as if something was trying to pierce it will a dull object. "Neji?"

He nodded. "Do not worry Hinata. You still have many years left."

She felt like crying. This clan had taken just about everything from her, now the one chance at happiness will be taken too. She had nothing left of her own. She had to find a strong ninja, by THEIR standards no less, within the next couple of years or she will be forced to marry her cousin, who she considers her brother.

She would have to have sex with her cousin.

Oh god.

They would never agree to let her marry Naruto.

Tears filled her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. What if Naruto didn't want her? She couldn't imagine being with anybody else.

At that moment she wished that she had been born in the branch family. At least that way she could be free.

"Hinata" Her fathers voice scared her. It had turned soft; a softness she had never heard come from him before. "I know that you fancy that Naruto kid. I will not disagree with the match, but you will not be able to take his name. He must take yours. He must also forget any dreams he has in being the Hokage. You two will have too many responsibilities for him to be away all the time."

A spark of anger started to fill her. Something unfamiliar to her.

How dare he. How dare they. Allowing her to be with the one she loved only if he gave up all of his dreams.

This was unfair.

This was cruel.

This was the curse of the members of the head family.

!#&()(&#!

Taking in a breath of fresh air Naruto smiled. He was currently sitting in the park on the same bench he sat with Sakura when she told him about Sasuke. He had yet to accomplish a single thing he set out to, but for some reason nothing could dampen his mood.

The first of the short list of errands was to find Sakura and give her a good portion of the money Jiraiya left him. From what Shikamaru said, which the blond couldn't figure out why that lazy ass knew and not him, Sakura was on a high-ranking mission that was deemed classified until further notice. She was not expected back for at least two weeks.

The second thing he was to do, was find Hinata and check up on the girl. He didn't like how she acted when her sister died, and couldn't help but worry. It had been long enough, he thought, so see any kind of progress, but she was gone too. For some reason Hiashi stared at him the whole time he was there asking about her. His eyes seemed calculating. Luckily she wasn't on a mission, just out and about around the village. The day was still young maybe he'd still run into her.

The third thing, was talk to Lady Tsunade about building an orphanage. Even that woman, who was normally doing some kind of paper work, was out of the office. He couldn't even find somebody to tell him where she was.

The last thing, which he still hadn't done yet, but had every intention of doing after he left the bench, was open an account with the money he wanted to give Sasuke. He knew that sasuke lost his home and clan's wealth when he left, but when he came back he would need something to come back to.

No he wasn't living in a dream world. Sasuke WILL come back.

Looking around him the scene was enough to lift his mood to an even higher point. The park, in which held the ending fight between him and Nagato a few years before, was now serine. The glory of the park pre-apocalyptic battle was nothing compared to it now. Flowers and tree everywhere. The greenest grass he had ever seen. Jungle gyms for the kids to play on. A small pond with a fountain in the middle. The children ran around, laughing and playing. Every now and again some would smile and wave at him.

The village accepted him now.

They saw him fighting for them. He sacrificed himself for them, and they recognized him for it.

"Naruto"

Glancing up he smiled at the groups of boys that stood not too far off smiling at him.

"Yeah" he called back, sitting back against the bench.

"You wanna play ball with us?" Various yells of agreement followed.

Watching the faces of the waiting boys he had to fight back the tears. Over the last few years he had played games with the children of the village. He was their new favorite person, and for once the parents didn't mind. But still, after all this time, it was such a wonderful feeling to have the kind of trust placed in him. To have people want to be around him. To not fear or hate him.

This was truly peaceful.

Now if he could only find the 'goddess' everything would be perfect.

&(&

She watched him from a building not too far off.

Hinata smiled.

Naruto was being chased by the children, who were trying to get the ball that he had back. It was a normal game he played with them. One where it made the children of the village use their ninja techniques they learned from the academy and their families, in a situation similar to a real battle.

Naruto would use his techniques on the kids, but never really hurting them. Besides, the kids loved it. They thought it was fun.

The game always lasted at least an hour, and they couldn't get the ball back until they worked together and cornered the blond.

Teaching teamwork.

The most important thing a person has to master before he is considered a true ninja.

Naruto was training the next generation of Ninja's and he didn't even realize it.

He would make a great Hokage.

And an even better father.

"Your feelings remain after all this time"

Hinata jumped. She shouldn't have, she knew, but she was so engrossed in the game below her she didn't sense the presence of her brother/cousin.

"Hello, Neji, what brings you out here?" She turned her head and smiled at him. She surprised herself with her quiet, but clear voice. There was no stutter.

Neji was her closest friends. After he had gotten over his bitterness toward the head family he took on the role he had been chosen for from birth. He was to protect Hinata, and he did so without thinking.

He took a few steps and sat beside her on the edge of the building. Their legs danged over the side.

"You never answered my question"

They both looked out over the park, watching small explosions go off, and playful yells as a few boys launched themselves at Naruto, only to fall into a puddle of mud made by another child's failed water attack.

"That was close" Naruto's voice echoed up toward them.

Hinata giggled while Neji just smirked.

"He's changed" Neji stated as if there were no other truths.

Hinata's smiled widened. "No Neji, he may have gotten stronger physically, but he is still the exact same Naruto he was before."

"Without the immaturity"

She nodded. "Most of the time. No one made the effort to get to know him, so when people say that he has changed it isn't true. He's always been caring and playful. Always been strong and wanted to help others."

Silence took over while they watched the scene together. While keeping the ball from the other children, Naruto defended himself against the mob of younglings. He was so engrossed in the current battle he didn't notice the small five year old girl, sneak up to him. Before he knew it, she kicked him in the shin as hard as she could.

Not only did it take him by surprise, but she put just enough force behind it to make him trip and fall backwards, his eye open in shock. As soon as his back hit the ground he was covered in screaming children.

The ball forgotten somewhere.

Hinata giggled.

"He would make a good father"

"Yes he would" Hinata agreed.

"He'd have strong heirs"

She giggled again as she watched Naruto attempt to crawl away from the children who held onto his arms and legs, and the ones sitting on his back.

"Yes he will"

"Any woman would want to wed him"

Hinata had to pause before she answered that question. The thought of another woman having him froze her blood. "You're right"

Neji nodded. "Including you"

She sighed. There was no point in hiding it. Neji knew more than she cared to know herself.

"Yes, including me"

She couldn't believe she said it. She felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

First the lack of a stutter, then the courage to admit to her crush; what was happening to he?

"What are you going to do about it?"

She didn't want to have this conversation. "There isn't anything I can do. Naruto wants to be Hokage. He would have to give it up to be with me." Her voices sounded so quiet and small, it could have belonged to a mouse.

Making something that sounded like a grunt he stood. Turned to leave he stopped. Not bothering to look at his cousin. "It would be hard for any member of the clan to tell the leader what the conditions of her marriage should be."

With that he was gone, leaving Hinata to watch the blond buy the crowd of thirty something kids ice cream.

The leader DID rule over the other clan members.

She smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

The bank wasn't exactly busy the last hour for some reason. Usually that was when the people stormed the place.

Unusual indeed!

Looking down at his hands he smiled at the checkbooks that were there. The first was Sakura's. He didn't think she would take it without a fight, but he knew eventually she'd give in. There were very expensive things she wanted to do for the hospital and this money would help. The other one, the one he was the most excited about, was the one for Sasuke. He was given more money that Sakura because he had an entire compound to take care of. All he had to do now was find that ass and drag him back.

Though he had the feeling it wouldn't be too long from now.

His home was around the corner, but he still had one more thing he wanted to do today. Seeing the Hokage could wait, since he was about due for another mission anyway, but making sure one of his friends was ok could not.

He needed to make sure Hinata was ok.

Loosing family or friends was not easy. She was delicate, though strong. He didn't know how she would handle this.

His instincts told him that she had an inner strength that could rival anybodies, but then again her self doubting nature may keep her from using it.

Placing the checkbooks in his pocket, making sure they wouldn't fall out, he leapt onto the nearest roof. Taking a moment to look around, before heading off, he tried his best to guess where she would be. It had been long enough, maybe she went home. That was a good place to start.

He took off toward the Hyuuga compound.

It was about an hour before sunset, which gave the surrounding an almost fairytale like feel to it.

Reaching the compound he noted that the two guards standing by the gate were not the same as the ones before. Making his way toward them he could see their faces tighten. He would not get through without a fight.

"Uzumaki, what are you doing here?"

Turning around immediately Naruto mentally punched himself for not noticing Neji's presence.

"I was just…uh…looking for Hinata. Is she alright?" His hand went to the back of his head. A nervous twitch that he doubted would ever go away.

Not liking the sound in his voice, he stalked up to the blond and eyed him. "What happened?"

Seeing the burning within the Hyuuga genius's eyes panic filled Naruto. "No no no, I was just checking up on her, you know, since her sister died!"

Neji's face seemed to relax from the tense worried face to his normal hard one. "hm" he mumbled before heading toward the gate.

"Good evening Neji-sama" one guard bowed slightly. "Glad to see you in good health Hyuuga-sama" the other commented; bowing as well.

Neji bowed back. "Are you coming?" He called to Naruto, not bothering to stop or even look behind him.

That sort of thing would have really pissed Naruto off, if it weren't for the fact that Neji just saved him from having to deal with the guards.

It was easier this way.

Not taking much notice to his surroundings, he followed the fast walking Neji across the grounds, until they reached the entrance to the hall that took them to a series of bedrooms. Naruto quickly learned that Hinata's room was across and down two from Neji's. Without saying a word Neji left Naruto at Hinata's door and made his way into his own. Not even a minute later the Hyuuga prodigy exited the room, a towel in hand. Taking a moment to stare at the nervous looking blond, who stood in the hall staring at Hinata's door like an idiot, Neji shook his head.

What an idiot.

Walking over to Naruto he paused, only to glare at the blood, who was now looking at him in confusion. Raising his hand, Neji knocked on Hinata's door. Without saying a word, or pausing for that matter, Neji turned around, allowing his hair to fan out around him, and stocked down the hall toward the bathhouse.

Naruto gaped.

The door opened.

"Naruto?" A small confused voice was heard.

Slowly, the blond turned his head toward the voice, mouth still hanging open.

"What…um…what are you…doing…here?" A reddish tint took up a home on her cheeks.

Seeing a small smile spread across her face knocked him back into the present. She was smiling. That was a good sign that she was taking her sisters death better than he had hoped she would.

"I was just checking on you Hinata." His trademark grin took up residence once again.

She could feel her heart flutter. He was here, in her house, on his own accord, making sure she was ok.

He had thought about her.

He was worried.

He cared.

She could have hugged him she was so happy.

Could have, but didn't.

"thank you…Naruto…I am…doing better" Her smile grew.

The reddish tint didn't however.

It struck him as odd, but he pushed it aside.

He wasn't sure what caused him to ask her to dinner but he did. It was supposed to be a way to make her feel better. To take away any lingering sadness she may feel for a few hours. Then her smile, the beautiful one that she had, that he somehow didn't notice too much before, just multiplied in beauty by a hundred. The largest smile he had ever seen her wear shone at him.

He was suddenly glad he asked her.

She agreed and asked for a few minutes to prepare herself.

Leaning up against the wall to the left of her door he sighed. He hadn't meant to ask her to dinner, but he wasn't regretting it, and a twinge of excitement and fear made itself known.

Was this a date? He thought of it as two friends hanging out while getting a bite to eat, but now that he thought about it…

A date.

A date with Hinata.

A blush spread across his face. He just asked a girl, the heiress to a powerful clan, in which the leader could kill him easily, and she said yes. Did he have a death wish or something?

Neji was making his way back toward the blond.

He stopped at his door, eyeing the blond in confusing.

He must look like an idiot leaning against the wall like that.

Taking the prodigies gaze as a question that resembles 'what the hell are you still doing in my house' or 'did you hurt my cousin', Naruto stood straight immediately and began to explain. "She's getting ready"

"For?" Neji's eyebrows rose up.

"Dinner" Naruto had to force out. Neji wasn't acting all angry or over protective. He could feel the sweat starting to form on his forehead. "Dinner…to make Hinata happy…" it was pathetic, but it was all that he could manage to force from his lips. Neji was doing something to him, and he didn't know what it was, but damn it was scary. He could feel the blood flowing through his body. He could feel his heart beating heavily in his chest. He was scared of the prodigy.

He had never been scared of him before. Never during the exams. Never during missions. When it came to those kind of situations he was never afraid, but now. Standing there with the hyuuga genius, trying to explain that he was taking his cousin, the one person the hyuuga swore to protect, out to dinner felt as if he just signed his death certificate.

The tension was amazing.

And Neji stood there; amused.

God he wanted to punch the man in the face all of a sudden, but that wouldn't help his wanting to take Hinata to dinner.

Not that he originally wanted too. He was just getting excited about it.

"I'm ready" hinata's shy voice broke through the tension as she closed the door behind her.

"Where do you want to…go?" Naruto's widened as his ability to form word faded. She stood there, smiling her cute little smile, almost as to taunt him with her beauty. She was wearing a light purple kimono with pink and yellow butter flies around the bottom. Her obi was a mix of green and pink. Her hair was up in a messy bun, a few strands fell out of it. She wore the smallest amount of make up. He didn't even think she put any on except for the small amount of eye liner, mascara, and light pink lipstick.

Neji, who had seen her many times in formal wear was not as affected by it as Naruto was, though he'd be the first to admit she was glorious, and was indeed taking a risk like this with Naruto. It was never good idea to just jump into things, but Naruto was indeed a special case.

"Wherever you…want to go…Naruto" She smiled shyly.

Naruto shook his head, trying to regain some kind of control, before looking down at himself. He was wearing his normal orange and black outfit he wore everyday. Here she was, the definition of beauty, and he was covered in dirt and sweat from playing with the children earlier.

He couldn't take her out like this.

"Um…" He blushed. Great. Just great, how embarrassing this was for him…and how it would be for her if caught with him.

The excitement was replaced with nervousness.

"Whats wrong?" Hinata took a few steps forward until she was right in front of him. His face was turning a deeper red. He looked like he was either going to run for it or puke.

Her heart restricted. He didn't like her Kimono? Maybe it was her hair? Or her makeup? She was so sure she looked good in it.

"Hinata, it just that…" he took in a deep breath and let it out. "I can't take you to dinner looking the way that I do"

There he said it. It didn't sound like him, but there it was.

She giggled.

He eyed her. His hands making it to his waste. Why the hell was she giggling.

She was just plain weird.

"Its ok Naruto" her small voice softer than her giggles. "You don't…uh…look bad" She smiled again. "I think you…look very…uh…very…handsome." She really needed to get over this stuttering thing. It was starting to annoy her now.

"Thank Hinata, but I better go change. I'll be back in fifteen minutes ok?"

"Wait! Naruto…that really isn't…nesassary." She tried to grab his arm to stop him but he was already at the end of the hall.

"Don't worry Hinata. I'll be right back and I'll take you to a fancy restaurant." He smiled at her before disappearing.

Neji, who had been standing be his door, watching the exchange, snickered.

Those two really were pathetic, but at least she was trying to change and he noticed her. Good start. Taking a good look at his blissful cousin he opened his bedroom door.

#$%^&*()*&^%$#$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*()*&^%

The night was young.

The sun had just set. The young couples had just left for their romantic dinners by candlelight or cuddling under that stars.

Kiba, Ino, Shino, Neji, and Choji were enjoying a nice night in their own separate clan compounds. Be it with family or by themselves it was indeed what the doctor ordered; time to rest.

Shikamaru was spotted sitting at the local bar, a nervous look on his face. It was almost as if he was worried about something… or someone. Tenten was seen wondering the street aimlessly glaring at a Kunai in her hand. Obviously something was bothering her. Lee was currently walking around Konoha on his hands after loosing a battle to Guy. EVERYBODY saw him. Tsunade was drinking and Kakashi was writing a report of some kind (aka ready sexually graphic novels while neglecting his work).

All was a peace for the first time in years. It was almost a serine feeling in the air that every person picked up on.

Naruto and Hinata slowly walked down the street, passing Naruto's favorite ramen stand. The feel of the night affecting them both as well.

It only took Naruto ten of the fifteen minutes to dress and return. She, along with Neji, who picked that moment to exit his room, were surprised at what they saw.

Naruto's hair was still unruly and kept up with his Konoha headband, but his clothing. He wore a Kimono. A traditional male Kimono. A black on with a green obi. It framed his muscular body, in which Hinata was familiar with, perfectly.

Neji caught her little gasp and shutter.

He smirked.

Making his way down the hall he turned toward the kitchen, his original reason for leaving his room.

Sighing happily Naruto was once actually glad that Tsunade forced him to get a Kimono for emergencies. He wouldn't have other wise. At first he was worried that Hinata wouldn't like it, since Tsunade, the crazed woman she was, was drunk when she picked it out.

He was unsure of the odd colors, but seeing her blush that way she did put his mind to rest.

At the end of the street stood a modest 3 story building. At the bottom of the building were double doors that led into a high-class restaurant that was popular when diplomats from other countries were to come. It was fancy. Everything sparkled. Everything. The floor was all white with some kind of sparkles sealed into them. The tables and the flatware on them were glass. A gorgeous crystal chandelier hung overhead, breaking into smaller ones that were over every table.

One thought entered Hinata's mind as Naruto led her into the building.

Could Naruto afford this place?

Sitting down at the table was harder than in needed to be when naruto was determined to be the one that helped her into her seat. Claiming that it was a mans responsibility he glared at the waiter when Hinata wasn't looking.

Then came the inevitable silence while both had already chosen what they wanted and were waiting for the waiter to come back. Picking a topic of discussion was in deed hard to do when both parties are nervous.

While Naruto shifted around in his seat, racking his brain for something appropriate to say, Hinata was having her own issues. She could see the muscles movie under the fabric of his Kimono. Images ran through her mind. His naked body moving over the water. Concentration shone through his features as he was determined to make his Chakra fuse with the water.

Her face was flushed. She could feel the heat from it.

"Naruto…what ever…happened with…that…girl?" She mentally smacked herself for asking, but curiosity killed the cat…or the hyuuga.

"Girl?" He really had no idea what she was talking about.

"the girl…that you saw…the night…you…" She couldn't finish. This was absolutely horrifying.

"Oh, you mean the girl that saved me?"

"You…called her…"

"A goddess right?" He watched her nod. This was a strange thing to talk about when on a date, but whatever she wanted. "I haven't seen her in awhile. She stopped coming to train. I probably scared her off, but her training method is amazing. It really does work" He said it before he realized what it meant.

"You mean…you train like her…na-naked?" Her inner female was giggling nervously from fond memories, while her face turned into something resembling a tomato.

His face burned as well. Was talking about his nudity appropriate for a first date…not that he planned on taking her out again. Well maybe. "Yeah." A nervous chuckle rumbled in his chest when the memories of his training from the night before came back to him.

Luckily the waiter took that moment to come back for their orders. Naruto, not sure as to what everything was pointed at some random thing on the menu, earning a small compliment from Hinata on his choice.

He hoped it wasn't something gross.

Hinata requested a sushi wrap she favored.

Naruto didn't want to even think about it. Everybody loved sushi, but he preferred things that were cooked. Though he was a fan of food, not as much as Choji, but he still loved it. Maybe one day he would try it. After all it would make him somewhat of a hypocrite if he didn't.

"This place…its expensive Naruto…did you…get a raise?" She questioned. She knew that she shouldn't pry, but it was the first thing she could think of to say. She made mental not to make a list of things she could discuss with him when she returned home.

"Oh, well" A small blush spread across his cheeks. He hoped he didn't look as much like the idiot he felt he was. "Jiraiya left me some money". Surprisingly talking about the old perv didn't bring back that dull ache he was use to every time his old teachers name was mentioned.

"Oh" She looked down at her lap shamefully. "I didn't mean…im sorry…I wont mention it again" She would have smacked herself if she could have get away with it.

"No, its ok." He shook his head. "I'd rather remember him and the good times then lock everything away just ignore the pain"

He never ceased to amaze her. He was truly amazing. A smile, one full of pride for the young ninja, spread across her face. "that is very…intelligent…and…uh…admirable…of you…Naruto" Her voice floated to him a little louder than usual.

It took all his will power to keep his jaw from dropping. Intelligent? That was not a word that people used to describe him. He was strong. And when it came to thinking things up during a battle he was a pro, but intelligent?

"Thank you"

That was when his famous grin made its first appearance.

If Hinata weren't sitting she would have fallen to the floor from week knees.


	11. Chapter 11

**this is somewhat ridiculous, much like his owning a Kimono, but its hard to have a sky girl and an oblivious guy 'get it on'. ITS NOT AN EASY THING TO DO WHILE KEEPING THEM IN CHARACTER**

Luckily for Naruto he ordered okonomiyaki(Japanese pizza) topped with chunks of cooked shrimp. Hinata's sushi roll was topped with bright orange, green, and black sauce, giving it a very nice presentation that Naruto couldn't help but look at. If sushi looked that cool, then maybe it wasn't so bad. With her sushi roll came a small plate with five decent sided pieces of uncooked fish and a small round dish of some kind of black sauce.

All in all their food was delicious.

Though Naruto was more interested in the small moans that escaped Hinata's throat when she took an exceptionally delicious bite.

It didn't take long for both plates to gleam in the light from the chandeliers. They managed to eat every bite.

Both satisfied, and ready to dive into a food coma, left the restaurant, after Naruto paid and left a decent tip that is.

Their walk was anything but dull. Their laughter could be heard throughout the village, or so Hinata thought. It was mainly narutos loud obnoxious chortle that echoed down the streets, since Hinata was one for giggles, but she had her moments.

Like now.

"And then she turned around and came face to face with kakashi's butt." He started laughing harder. "I…thought…she…was going…to…pass out." He gasped between laughs.

Hinata couldn't help the laugh that escaped her throat. It wasn't loud like Narutos, as a matter of fact it sounded similar to her giggle, just a little louder.

To both party's disappointment they had reached the gate to the Hyuuga compound. Two guards, the same as the ones before, stood there, trying to discretely eye the two.

That was when it happened. The moment that would change both lives forever.

Hinata tripped and landed on her knees, thankfully not hard. Naruto had grabbed her arm to prevent a harder fall. Horrified with herself, her eye widened, faced turned red, as she stared in to the blonds worried eyes.

Leaning down to make sure she was ok, naruto didn't count on her shooting to her feet.

Their lips met.

…

…

Normally two people who just accidentally kissed would break apart quickly and either apologize or yell. These two just stood there.

Hinata's body seamed to burn. The nervousness she assumed would be there was almost forgotten when his lips touched hers. Even if it weren't on purpose the fact that he was still standing there, wide eyes, starring at her, seemed to bring her courage back to her. His lips, full and trembling, were soft and warm.

He on the other hand was having an inner struggle. His body was trying to tell him something but he had no idea what it was. All he knew was that her soft lips were pressed against his and she wasn't pulling away. She looked shocked, and nervous, but surprisingly she wasn't the one trembling. He was.

His hand was still holder her arm. The heat from her body seemed to rise. His hand started tingling. The other hand itched for something to do. It just sat there, twitching, begging to touch the warm soft woman his lips were attached to.

That was when it occurred to him that maybe he should just break the kiss and step away.

But he didn't want too. He liked the feeling of her lips on his. He'd rather find a place to put his other hand then back away now.

The hand that wasn't being restrained by Naruto softly touched his side. She gripped his shirt when she felt his hand, slow and unsure, rest on the back of her neck. He put a little pressure on it, just enough to feel her lips mold themselves to his in more of an intimate way. A shiver ran down his spine.

He felt her gasp. Her mouth parted slightly. His shy tongue swept across her bottom lip.

When she felt his tongue against her bottom lip she couldn't help the moan. It was small and she doubted for a moment that he heard it. That was until he let go of her arm and wrapped his arm around her. Her newly freed arm rapped around his neck. Their kiss deepened.

Their tongues shyly touched. Moving slowly at first. Lips barely touching.

A cough from one of the guards, who were looking anywhere but at them, broke through their moment.

They immediately leapt apart from each other.

Without even giving Naruto the chance to collect his thoughts Hinata's stuttering form, red from head to toe, ran through the gates.

He stood there for a moment unsure of what to do. He was kissing Hinata. HE WAS KISSING HINATA!

A smiled spread across his face as he touched his lips.

He could still feel her lips on his. His body was trembling.

Turning toward his apartment he made his way home on unstable legs.

#$%^&*()

When she woke up everything came back to her. There wasn't any time to stretch or even cuddle into her sheets for a few more moments of sleep.

The dinner, the walk home…the kiss. Passing out just inside the gate. It all came back.

The next thought was, who brought her into her room after she passed out?

The kiss.

Her face burned. Their tongues touched.

She didn't know whether to giggle manically or turn privately red from embarrassment. Would this change things between them? Did he like it? It was obvious neither knew that they were doing, but that didn't mean they couldn't practice. Would he even want to do it again? What did this do to his opinion of her?

It all came down to the same thing. She could never look at him in the face again, and was indeed to frightened/horrified/embarrassed –couldn't decide exactly what it was- to be in his presence. She had the feeling that as soon as she set eyes on him she would fall to the floor unconscious.

She hoped not.

Going through her morning rituals she finished with looking in her bathroom mirror while brushing her hair. The smile that spread across her face was one that no force could have taken from her at that moment.

She kissed Naruto.

Naruto kissed her.

And they liked it.

She needed to find Neji.

#$%&*(*&%$#%^

The world outside seemed to gleam with the light of heaven. The birds flew after each other in beautiful zig zags and loops while singing their enchanting songs. Every plant and animal seemed to vibrate with a new kind of life. The moisture that covered everything, left over from the cool night before, only added to the ethereal glow of everything.

There was no darkness. No pain or sorrow. Even the shadows of the trees or the children making their way to the academy, seemed a little lighter; less dense.

He walked down the street, a large grin, the likes of which have never been seen on him before, glowed with its own sense of bliss. Every so often, during his trek to the Hokage tower, he'd wink or wiggle his eyebrows in a flirtation manner at different people. Reaching the end of a street, in which he needed to turn in order to make it to his destination, he paused to smell the air while stretching his arms out to the side, before strutting his way down the new street.

A man, in his mid thirties, wrapped his arm around his amused wife's shoulder. She shook her head at the strutting boy just before he disappeared around the corner.

The man chuckled. "I didn't act like that after our first time did I?"

The woman just smiled. "That wasn't a boy who has sex for the first time. That was a boy who just fell in love for the first time…and yes you did."

The man laughed before they both made their way back into their house. "Then god help us if he actually does get laid."

$%^&*(*&^%^&

"Neji!" Hinata called running down the steps toward the Hyuuga training ground, almost forgetting to slip her feet into her sandals.

Neji's normal morning ritual usually included training for an hour before meditating for another. No one disturbed him. They knew better. If Neji didn't get his morning routine he would be as bad as a moody teenage girl for the rest of the day. In all honestly, he wasn't that bad, just had that moody 'be careful, unhappy badass' feel about him. Also his proper speech was then limited to 'hn', and grunts.

He'd had been around Gai too long.

There were few exceptions when it came to his morning ritual. One being a mission, or an emergency and the second being his family. Not just certain members of his family, just his two cousins…now just cousin. His uncle could interrupt him, but he didn't feel bad about letting the man feel his annoyance. Beside the older hyuuga seemed to find it amusing.

After all Hinata honestly believed that getting interrupted didn't bother the young Hyuuga. She saw it as him finding an amusing game to play, and some others did treat it like that; especially the Hyuuga children.

Stopping in front of her cousin she fell to her knees just before him. Her finger went to its place just below her lower lip, a blush covered her cheeks as a small sweet smile splayed across her face. Her eyes darted from one place to another, not ever landing on her cousin.

He didn't need to open his eyes to know she was doing that, but he opened them anyway. She was cute when she did that. "What can I do for you"

His deep voice filled her with the chills of excitement. She couldn't wait to tell him. "Brother Neji…last night Naruto…and I…we…"

He smirked. "Does it have anything to do with the idiot's blatant display of male pride this morning?"

"He…wha…" Blatant what?

Her blush hardened.

"Did you come here just to tell me this?"

"Neji…Naruto…he…I…we kissed" She smiled that cute 'daddy gave me a pony' smile.

He nodded. She didn't expect a huge reaction from him; he knew everything.

"Good. Now on to the next step" Opened his eyes, starring directing into her eyes. He could feel her body tense with the pressure of his stare. "Your time is running out. You don't have the time to take is slow. You need a husband or one will be given to you."

Her anxiety filled her once again. She didn't want to think about that. Leave it to Neji to remind her then treat this like a Mission.

"Knowing Naruto it may take a day or two to ask you to accompany him on another dinner engagement or even just to lunch. You need to go along with these. After a few weeks, I would say three is a good amount of time, you need to put your knowledge of those books I gave you to use."

She gasped. "Neji? You want me too…"

He nodded. "You are the heir to the head of the Hyuuga clan. You do not have the privilege of going about dating as a normal Ninja would"

He was right. She knew he was, but she couldn't do it. She needed to make him fall her for as soon as possible, and by the sound of the blonde's antics that morning he was well on his way, but this wasn't a mission. This was love. A marriage. Something that shouldn't be treated like how Neji was suggesting. And the sexual part. How was she supposed to go about that? She passed out last night after a kiss. What would happen if she had to 'touch' him or he 'touched' her?

She wasn't sure how she was going to pull this off. She wasn't even sure that she wanted to. She wanted to be with Naruto yes, but she didn't want to rush things or pressure him into it. But she was the heir. She needed to be strong and do what was best for the clan. Providing heirs for the clan with Naruto by her side would result in some of the strongest ninja's is the village, and possibly the whole Ninja world. Naruto was amazing. No one could do a better job at this then him. That was what she believed and that was what she was going to make the elders except. She will make them except him. She will make them give her more time.

Nodding at the hard eyed Neji she stood and stalked across the yard to her bedroom.

She could do this.

She had to do this.

She would do this.

She will change herself.

She will change them.

And she will do it her way.

$%^&*&^%$%^&

She sighed.

Being the Hokage wasn't as bad as she always claimed it was. Sure she was busy. Sure she had to give up drinking all the time and gambling, but it was worth it. She had changed the village for the better. Instead of taking over all of the control she allowed the next generation of Ninja to slowly lead.

It was the best for the village. She couldn't be around forever, and if she had it her way, she would retire soon. They were almost ready.

Looking over the list of missions she knew that there was going to be hell today. There were a surplus of C and D rank missions for some reason. The only S rank mission was going to Neji, who should already be preparing for his late night departure. The few A rank missions were being taken care of by Shikamaru, who really needed a distraction by the look of it, Kiba, the best trackers around, Shino, to taste test for a noble on Tea country, and Ino, who was doing a risky interrogation of a murderer in Suna.

There were no B rank.

That just left C and D rank, a good couple hundred of them, and an annoying blond who was supposed to be here any minute.

Naruto didn't take mission under A rank without a fight. He was a jounin after all, and didn't like to be troubled with things that Genin's could do. The truth was she had all of the Genin teams working right now, but the amount of missions held for their ranks was incredible.

Looking over the list once again she scanned the list for the C ranks that she could pass off to the blond as a B rank.

Only one.

Only one?

Shit!

There was a knock at the door. Where there was a knock there wasn't an Uzumaki. She was safe for a little while longer.

She wasn't scared just annoyed and dreading having to deal with the hyperactive brat.

"Come in" She practically barked.

The door opened.

"Good morning Lady Hokage!" Naruto gave her his newest, and by far the brightest, smile before walking in and sitting down in the chair in front of her desk.

She eyed him. He knocked. He called her Lady Hokage. He sat down without a fuss…and was continuing to sit quietly, with a smile on his face.

Taking a glance out of the window she didn't see any signs of apocalypse. Turning back around she continued to eye the Blond, who was waiting patiently…PATIENTLY!!!

"What is this?" She demanded. She wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"What do you mean Lady Tsunade?" He was polite. So polite it gave her chills of fear.

She eyed him again. He was just very very very happy…and even content…with a hint of excitement.

Her mind started to decode the odd behavior while she started with their business for the day. "For some reason Naruto" She eyed him harder for a moment before continuing. "Our C and D rank missions are on the rise and we are having issues finding Genins to take care of them."

"Ok" he smiled. "Just give me a list and I will take care of it."

There were no words for this. What the hell was his….OH!!

OH GOD!

She stood, her hands on the desk. "You had sex" It wasn't supposed to come out like that, if just kind of happened that way.

She watched as Naruto turned red before attempting to say something to her accusations, but all that came out were stuttered attempts. "No" he managed to squeak.

"No" She glared at him, slowly sitting down in her seat. "No? Then what happened?" She was becoming more irritated by the moment. She didn't like surprises like this.

He scratched the back of his head. Looking down at the floor he smiled, his cheeks still red. "Well, I mean…last night Hinata and I…we…well we went-" Suddenly a scroll was thrown at his head. He caught it just in time. Looking at the scroll in shock he looked up at her.

"Just get on with it. There are enough missions in there to keep you busy for the next few days and that's if you're lazy. If you try you can get them done with by the end of the day. Hopefully we will get missions suited for a ninja of your rank in the next few days"

He nodded before standing. Bowing to her he made his way out of her office.

She sat back in her seat watching him until he closed the door.

That was amazing.

Looking down at her desk, noting all of the unread scrolls and mission reports she stood and walked from the room.

It was time to get some answers.

$%&*(*$*

It had been two days since he last saw Hinata. He wanted to see her but he couldn't bring herself to actually go looking for her. Granted he will, when he figures out how to talk to her without attaching his lips to her again. The last two nights had been filled with dreams, which starred Hinata and said warm lips.

He could remember the feeling of them on her. He remembered how her hair glistened in the moonlight. The feel of the skin on the back of her neck. He loved the tingle sensation she made him feel.

When it came to relationships with females, be it sexual or not, he had no experience. He was a good friend, he knew that, but boyfriend. He wasn't sure. Lover? No a clue!

He stood at the steps of the Konoha Library, a little wary to go inside. Sure he had been here before. He did read and study. It was just…he was a little embarrassed about what he came here to get. There was only one way to get the information he needed, without asking people and making is worse, and that was to find those books Sai use to read.

If that emotionless ass can learn how to interact with people, while having a great deal of awkward moments, then he could too. Besides he already was good in the awkward moments department. Now all he needed to do was read a few books, and then if he had any question he could ask Sakura, when she got back.

Taking a deep breath he smiled. This was it!

He climbed the steps to the library. Opening the door he made his way to the wall of little drawers, which each held hundreds of cards. Each card had the information of a book in the library.

That was when his long two hours excursion started. He looked through the R's for relationships. He looked through the B's for boyfriends. He was having issues with find exactly what he was looking for. After a few more letters he decided to try the H. He sifted through them until he found the book he had been looking for. He smiled at the card as he pulled it from the drawer.

'How to be the man she needs'

Perfect!

Now all he had to do was find the book, read it, and come up with some way to sweep her off her feet.

Looking at the card in his hand he started to walk down the isles. It didn't take long for him to find it, but it was interesting to see that the H's, were by the N's. A little strange, but that was ok. They labeled things corrected so it wasn't that bad.

Turning the corner, to where he knew his book was, he stopped. There, standing right in front of his book was Hinata.


	12. Chapter 12

He couldn't move.

She was there, right in front of the bookshelf that his book was on, looking at one of her own. It was there, mocking him. He should have moved. He should have turned around and hid behind another bookshelf until she left. But no, of course not. His eyes went straight her lips. Luscious lips that moved slowly as she read the words displayed on the unseen page.

Lips that were begging to be kissed.

His lips tingled. He wanted to kiss her. Lack of sleep over a fantasy was something he could deal with, but the core of his fantasy in front of him, practically begging for caressing, was something he could not.

Then she turned her head slightly. She looked at him, a shocked expression. He looked at her. A blush rose on both their cheeks.

His control left him.

He took a step forward. "Hinata" He started to say, but was cut short by the demanding of his body.

He pressed her up against the bookshelf that sat perpendicular to the one his book was on. Out of surprise she dropped the book and braced herself, with one arm out at either side.

His lips molded to hers perfectly. This kind of thing wasn't his forte, but at that moment in time his insecurity -and anything related to conscious thought- was long gone. Pure instinct kicked in.

His body pressed up against her, securing her to the shelf. Taking his right hand he placed it on the section between her cheek and the back of her neck; just below her ear. Tilting her head slightly back he nibbled on her lower lip. He felt her chest shift with her quiet intake in breath. Her lips parted.

As soon as his tongue shifted in between her lips hers immediately joined it. There was no longer any surprise in her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him painful close. His right hand moved and gripped the back of her neck as fiercely as she was pulling him in. His left hand braced himself on the bookshelf behind her.

"Hey Naru….uh…um…Hokage…uh…" The familiar voice of konoha's green beast sounded behind them.

Embarrassment.

There was silence all around as all three people, and a confused looking old lady an isle down, starred at each other.

What does one do when he or she has been caught necking in the public library?

Both Hinata and Naruto kept their wide eyes trained on the shocked eyes of Lee. His gaping mouth, which was opening and closed, reminded the blond of a fish he saw at the local sushi restaurant.

That was a good roll. He'd have to go back again soon.

With the thought of food fresh in his mind he was able to break himself from the tense atmosphere.

Taking a peek at the mortified Hinata the urge to protect kicked in. The urge to protect wasn't anything knew to him. As far as he was concerned no one was going to get hurt on his watch, but for the first time he wasn't concerned about everybody else. As a matter of fact there was no one else. Just her. He saw nothing but her.

"Hinata-chan, I have to go" a large smile spread across his face. "I'll talk to you later"

The only real change in Hinata was her eyes shifting nervously to the blond.

Bowing his head slightly he turned and walked away from her, much to the annoyance of his inflamed manhood.

Lee shot Hinata a nervous apologetic look before following the blond. They walked side by side past the academy and toward the Hokage tower. Lee fidgeted while a confident serine look broke over Naruto's face.

"Um, Naruto" Lee broke the silence.

The blond sighed. He knew that Lee would want to ask questions, though he couldn't think of any besides "what the hell did I just walk into". His muddled mind couldn't think past that, so he hoped nothing left Lee's mouth that would make him think.

"What would happen if Neji found out? Or her father?"

Naruto didn't miss a step, which took a great deal of concentration, considering the heavy weight that Lee just dropped on his shoulders. What would happen? What would they say? Would he live through it?

"I wont tell anybody Naruto, just be careful. Neji's clan doesn't really take these things well."

The blond nodded. He already knew that. He already knew that the head Hyuuga had a large metal stick up his ass, and that the counsel had pinecones up theirs. It never occurred to him before that maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he should have left Hinata at her house instead of going on that date with her. He didn't want to get her into trouble.

Neji didn't seem to mind.

But her smile. Her lips. Her Laugh.

This urge to touch her. To hold her. It wasn't something he was used to. Sure he had his crush on Sakura, but that was over. She was his sister now. His hot sister, but still his sister…or maybe a cousin. The point was Hinata was something special.

And he wondered why he never noticed it before.

Before he knew it, Naruto was standing in front of the Hokage. Lee had escorted him to her office then left right after, closing the door behind him.

The look on Tsunade's face scared him. He didn't insult her. He didn't demand the details of the mission. Suddenly he didn't want to know.

"Naruto" She looked almost ashamed.

All he could do was stare at her, hoping to god another one of this loved ones didn't die. That was when he remembered.

Sakura. She was on a mission that could take a great deal of time. A seriously dangerous mission that no one, not even he, was aloud to know the details of. Why the hell was she always on missions that damn dangerous? Did they care for his sanity at all?

She better come back.

"Naruto, we have a situation, that requires your specific skills. We need somebody that could handle torture."

His eyes widened. Torture? "What?" She was sending him to do what?

She closed her eyes. "You heal faster than any human should. You also have the ability to make clones and lack the ability to die" A small smirk played on her face. Her eyes opened, still full of guilt and sadness, "There is a man that is after the secret of Hyuuga clan. He has already attempted the retrieval of two separate members, failing both times."

His heart hurt, or was that just his chest? He wasn't entirely sure, and he didn't care. Members of his village were in danger. Hinata was in danger.

"The first member had been taken for a period of one hour, but long enough to do some lasting damage. A young girl in the branch family, had yet to obtain the seal, had been taken from the park while her mother was distracted. We later found out that the distraction was caused by the kidnapper. The little girl was found just outside of the village walls screaming. The man was trying to cut her eyes out. He barely touched her with the knife before Neji got to them"

He didn't want the mental images. He didn't want to think about what neji witnessed, nor what could have happened if neji wasn't there in time, but he had to. He needed to know what kid of bastard he was up against. Besides, Neji was just as much of a protector as he was. He didn't even want to know what Neji's face looked like when he caught them. Something akin to a demon he was sure.

"The kidnapper?"

"He escaped after creating a diversion. Neji would have gone after him if there wasn't a bleeding toddler."

He nodded in understanding.

"We have information that states they are planning an attack tomorrow night, at the Hyuuga compound. Hiashi is away for diplomatic reasons, and Neji has been left in charge of Hinata's protection. Unfortunately Neji left this morning with team Gai on a four day A ranked mission and Hinata is their new target."

"What would be better than a the eyes the heiress." He mumbled. God it was Hinata. Hinata was in trouble. He needed an idea.

"Tomorrow night you need to use that Sexy Jutsu thing in the form of Hinata in hopes that they will take you instead. You will then be tracked back to their layer, where a branch Hyuuga will gather information, and we will proceed from there. You may be held captive for several hours before we can get to you. We thought about using a clone, but as you know, once they sink a knife into the clone it will vanish. We need them to take somebody to their layer with a tracking device so we can end this. Will you accept?"

Naruto didn't move, just stood there. Tsunade couldn't tell exactly what kind of face he was making. He looked to have been close to void of any emotion yet completely emotional. It was an odd combination, and almost scared her.

She didn't want Naruto to go through this, but it was the fastest way. All of the other plans Shikamaru came up with took days if not weeks for months. This would take hours. It would be over quickly.

"I'll accept"

She barely heard the whisper. Looking up into his determined eyes she nodded slowly, almost in a haze. She didn't actually think he would agree, but then she should have. Taking a thick scroll from the pile on the right of the right of her desk she handed it to him. "You mission starts tomorrow at four. You will be meeting Shikamaru to go over the plan and any possible thing that could go wrong. I will not loose one of my best ninjas" She smiled playfully. "And as a thank you, once this mission is over, I will treat you to ramen."

His eye lit up, even if it was half-heartedly.

$%^&*()(*&^%^&*

It was dark, just like the other nights he did this. It was cold, which was understandable considering the time.

He sat at the bottom of the tree, hoping for his chance to come. He hadn't been here in a few nights, and he felt a slight guilty for it. His training was going so well too.

The bark scratched at his back as he sat there and waited, fully clothed this time. He needed to come up with a plan that would help them out, and this was the best he could come up with. He didn't know who this girl was, but there was just something about her that he trusted. Something a little familiar in a way, and the way she moved was so hypnotic it wasn't surprising when her dark figure popped in his head.

In all honestly he felt a little stupid. The ninja's of his village were some of the best in the ninja world. It there were anybody that could keep Hinata safe during his mission the next night it would be them, but it didn't seem like enough. He needed something, somebody, who could act as back up incase things didn't go the right way. There was just this feeing in the pit of his stomach that made things feel wrong. Not the mission, that was right, but something dealing with a factor of the mission. It was hard to explain, hell it was hard to think about, but it was the truth.

All he needed now was his goddess to keep an eye on his… Hinata…while he was gone.

Also, he didn't want the heiress to know the details of what he was going to do. Her soft heartedness would be her undoing if she knew.

A shadow to his left caught his eye.

Sitting straight up he looked around until his eye focused on a dark figure across the stream. Standing up he didn't even attempt to walk forward. He just stared at the figure, who was now starring at him. Even through the dark he could see her figure. She was once again naked, and once again, that wasn't his focal point. Still, however, he couldn't make out any features.

Taking a breath he spoke, "I was hoping you'd come tonight" He watched her flinch and take a step back. Desperate to keep her from disappearing in the shadows completely he tried again. "No, don't leave, I need your help. If you don't want to talk, or show yourself to me, that's ok, just nod or something"

There was a short silence before he saw her head nod.

Exhaling he smiled. "My name is Naruto." He offered. In return he received a nod. "I'm from Konoha." Another nod. "Are your form there?" Nod. He smiled. Good, at least she was an ally. "I have a mission for tomorrow night, an S class, and I need your help. You may be the only one who can."

He waited for the girl to consider this before he continued. "This is top secret but I'm desperate. Besides, if you were really an enemy you would have killed me long time ago." He smiled at her.

She nodded.

Taking out a scroll he held it up so she could see it. "isI am taking the place of the Hyuuga heiress tomorrow night in hopes of finding the hideout of a group of ninja's that are after the Hyuuga bloodline." He paused "You know who the Hyuuga's are?"

He could see her. She was shaking. His protecting instinct kicked in when he saw her grab the tree next to her for support before she nodded in a very twitchy way. He could see that something was bothering her when he mentioned the Hyuuga name. Was she a Hyuuga? Did she know a hyuuga personally? Was she a friend of Hinata?

"Are you okay?" He watched her nod slightly. "Ok, um" god this was strange. He was standing in the forest with a naked girl he had never met telling her of a top secret S rank mission. He was in so much trouble. "I need you to go to the place I have marked in this scroll and watch the heiress; Hinata Hyuuga. You know who she is?"

She nodded again, while looking down. She didn't seem to want to raise her head. Why was this causing her so much pain? What was she so worried about?

"I need you to keep her there and safe. She will be surrounded by ANBU, but just incase they manage to get to her I need you to get her back, or alert EVERYBODY. Under no circumstance is she aloud to be taken."

The girl in the shadows looked to have put her hands on her chest. She nodded.

"You'll be there?" he asked again, hopefull.

She nodded.

His smiled widened. "Thank you" He beamed. "I'll make it up to you, I promise! Thanks!" taking in a deep breath he let a peaceful smile take over his face. Thing were falling into place. He would be taken, she would be safe. They would get the ninja's responsible, and this wont ever be an issue again. "I have to go now, need sleep for the mission tomorrow." Throwing the scroll over the stream he watched her catch it on the other side. "She'll be there just before dusk. Don't be late"

She nodded.

$%^&*(*&^%^

No, this wasn't happening. He couldn't be doing this.

She felt like crying. Like she could curl into a ball and lay on bed for all eternity. She knew about the attacks. There hasn't been one for weeks. Since before Hinabi died. She hasn't even thought about it, it's been so long.

It was said that they didn't know exactly who were behind the attacks, but she new. After all she was the victim of this once before. It wasn't the same people as when she was younger, not the same. But similar. Before they infiltrated Konoha and the compound. These people were trying to sneak their way in, and performing the procedure before they even left the vicinity.

They were desperate. They needed something.

Somebody that was responsible for the former attack on Konoha was running them.

Akasuki.

They were dead yes. All but one member. Conan. She was still alive.

THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING!!

Her short hair swung around her head every time she turned. The dirt pathways around the garden were slowly sinking due to her pacing.

She needed Neji. Of all the times to not be there, this was extremely unfortunate. He was there, always there, most of the time when she didn't want it. Now she really needed him.

Turning again she walked up the path toward her favorite bench.

She needed to do something. There was no way she could be expected to sit with a bunch of people guarding her while the man she loved was taking her place. They could kill him. They could torture him. They could take his eyes.

Oh god!

Before she realized it she was on her knees clenching at her chest. Tears poring down her face. He was sacrificing himself for her. For her clan. For the village. He was willingly putting himself in harms way and she was sitting in the middle of her garden blubbering like some spoiled weak little baby.

She was week.

…

Her eyes hardened. NO! She didn't want to be weak. She was not weak. She didn't want to sit around anymore. The man she loved was not going to take her place. She didn't spent all those late hours training for this. THIS!

Standing up, her back straightened. Her eye hard. Her teach clenched.

This was not going to happen like this again.

Her body seemed to hum with adrenaline. Making her way toward her bedroom, she felt a sense of confidence, or responsibility, take hold. She didn't know how long it would last, but she hoped to god it would last long enough for what she was about to do.

Walking down the hall she focused on the sound of her own determined footsteps. Making it to her room she pushed the door open and stood in the doorway, scanning her bedroom. On the nightstand a clock sat, red letters starred back at her. Three-o-clock. She had an hour until she had to meat with Tsunade to go over 'Hyuuga Clan business', which included the counsel members. Of course the self-proclaimed 'important members' of the hyuuga clan where going to a safe place for the duration of the mission. No doubt they diluted themselves into believing that since they didn't have a seal their lives were priority.

Her eye narrowed.

This was not going to happen! There were children here. There were older faithful members. They were not pawns. They were not sacrificing peaces.

Walking into her room she knelt down by her bed. Reaching under it she pulled out a beautiful box made of well-kept dark wood. The box wasn't very tall, but it was three feet by one and a half.

She wasn't going to sit back and do nothing.

Flipping the latches on the front of the box she pushed it open. A black piece of silk covered whatever was inside with a green ribbon wrapped around it. Untying the green bow she pulled the ribbon away and moved the fabric.

She was not week.

She smiled. Inside, in perfect condition, were a few familiar sets of clothes. She ignored the other two for the one directly in top. It was back. All black. Comfortable black pants and a long sleeved turtleneck. The best part, however, was the mask sitting on top of the pile. It was an old ANBU mask. A black one, the only black one she had ever seen. It wasn't shaped as anything, just a plain oval mask with hole for the eyes and breathing holes for the mouth and nose.

Picking it up she turned it over. The inside was white and was shaped to the face of the previous owner. This mask had been cast over the face of the previous owners face to insure maximum comfort.

She was a Hyuuga. She was the heiress. It wasn't her responsibility to simply live. It was her responsibility to protect. To protect the other members. To ensure a future for the clan. No life was more important than another.

Standing up she made her way over to the full-length mirror she had in the corner. Starring at herself in the mirror she was shocked to see the strength radiate off of her. Determination. She was determined.

The Hyuuga name will not be associated with the weak and scared. She will not run or hide. She will bring honor to her family. To herself.

She will protect them, and the man she loved.

A beautiful smiled spread across her face. One of peace and confidence. One she had never seen on herself before.

Putting the mask up to her face she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The mask fit almost perfectly.

Her father was right. She did take after her mother.

And if she were to die, she would want to die fighting for her loved ones.


	13. Chapter 13

****I am very sorry this took so long. I can explain if anybody wants to know, if not then please just accept my apology****

It was strange to look in the mirror and see somebody else. It was even stranger when that 'other' person was of the opposite sex, and even stranger when you were attracted to that person.

This would indeed be interesting.

Taking in a deep breath the blond let it out. Turning around, Naruto felt his body shake with nerves. It didn't take more than a moment to get himself under control. Watching Shikamaru was something that calmed his nerves. The genius was sitting on Hinata's bed, surrounded by different kinds of scrolls and papers, dressed in his normal green Jounin vest, and black turtleneck.

Naruto smiled. Shikamaru wasn't known for being lazy any more. When Asuma died, he tried to keep up the facade but it didn't work for too long. He had forced himself to grow up, and dedicated his gift to the preservation of Konoha. But every now and again, such as now, he took off that green vest and just lounged.

It would have been even better, though, if he wasn't doing it on Hinata's bed.

And Naruto thought he wasn't a jealous guy.

He watched the genius shift through papers and open scrolls. Scratching out a few lines from one scroll he opened another and looked over a map.

He hoped that Shikamaru knew what he was doing. He really didn't want to have to escape after being tortured for god knows how long. He just hoped that Hinata was OK, and that his 'goddess' would be there as back up.

And that he would be back an in good physical shape so Hinata would be none the wiser.

%^&*(^%&

"Almost time. It's almost time," Hinata chanted angrily in her head.

It wasn't like her to be angry. Hell, it wasn't like her to wear a ninja suit under her formal kimono… or planning an escape only to willingly run head on into death.

Almost time.

Anger.

Something new. Something she wanted to feel but thought she was unable to. It wasn't that she chose not too, she just couldn't. It wasn't in her to be angry with anybody; she was wrong.

She chose not too. She shied away from conflict. Took in her father's disappointment as being inevitable and not entirely her fault.

She was wrong.

She was almost to the Hokage's tower, walking along side the six members of the Hyuuga council, and surrounded by eight branch members; their guards.

It was frustrating. She was forced to wear some formal kimono, being that she was a woman, and the men were in their normal clothing. She wasn't allowed to be out without an escort. She was considered fragile, and it never really bothered her before.

Well, it sure as hell bothered her now!

Which was most likely due to her already sour mood.

Her fingers started to twitch in anticipation. The faces of the young children playing in the courtyard of the Hyuuga compounds ran marathons through her head. The marks of the seals across their foreheads.

She wanted to turn around and beat the council members into a bloody pulp.

Violence.

That was another urge she'd never had before. It's strange, since she was a ninja, but still. She fought when needed but she never actually wanted to bring harm to anybody.

She wanted to bring harm to the council members.

How dare they leave those children in danger while they escape!

She will make sure that they will be punished for this.

Why did they even have a council anyway? Her father had her sit on a few of the meetings. All the old bastards did was argue about either moot or selfish points. They never even accomplished anything. The clan was in good shape. There was nothing for them to do but go over marriage contracts and judge whether or not they will 'allow' whatever Hyuuga to marry the person they chose.

Lets just say they had a hard time with the idea of a non-Hyuuga being part of the 'clan'.

They had finally reached the Hokage's office.

It was time.

$%^&*(*&^%

Going over the mental checklist, Naruto counted them off on his fingers. He swallowed the tracking device, made sure that all of the branch members were inside and away from where the violence would take place, and was now sitting on Hinata's favorite bench, waiting.

No one was around, not even ANBU. They gave him privacy for this one, since he was being tracked.

Taking in a breath he focused on the energies around him. The plants in the garden were very healthy it seemed, that water from the ponds and fountains were clean and ever moving. The trees around the compound were full of squirrels and the ponds full of fish. The children were all in one large room in the compound playing with toys. He could feel their happiness from where he was sitting. The children didn't have a fear in the world and the parents seemed relieved. It seems that Neji wasn't the only one bitter or fearful of the head house and council members.

A flicker of movement behind him caught his interest. The Chakra was masked, but not well enough to fool Naruto. An ill intent was radiating off of the masked chakra. Three more were waiting behind the wall of the compound.

This must have been the man he was waiting for.

Pretending to ignore him, he waiting for the man to get closer, tracking his chakra the whole way. The blond wanted to laugh at the man. He was indeed well trained, but not well enough to fool Naruto... at least when the blond was paying attention.

Finally the man made it to him.

It was time.

He knew it was coming and did the best be could to act surprised and struggle without getting out of the man's grasp.

Did they send the weakest man in or something? The strength of this man was an insult to Hinata's ability. Getting out if this man's grasp would have been a piece of cake for the Hyuuga beauty… uh… heiress.

The blond felt a small prick in the side of his neck.

So that's what it was. This guy was a medic nin and he was using his skills to render him useless. He didn't feel his chakra fading. It was still there, but his body went limp. The man lifted the Hinata clad Naruto and threw him over his shoulder, only to leap over the wall.

The blond watched as the man landed and was immediately surrounded by the other three men. Without making a noise they bound his hands and feet, even wrapping a few ropes around his legs, and tied them tight.

Okay he had to admit that they could tie a pretty tight rope. Even without this body-numbing thing he probably wouldn't be able to get out if these… easily.

Naruto looked from one of their faces to another. The men weren't masked and looked nearly identical.

He'd just have to call them Moron 1, 2, 3, and 4. Moron 1 being the one brave enough to venture over the Hyuuga walls. The last one, moron 4, smiled with some kind of malevolence Naruto had never seen directed at him before.

Before moron 4 could throw the Hinata clad Naruto over his shoulder a long thin black dagger appeared from somewhere behind him. The man was unable to react before it embedded itself into that back of his neck and out the front.

The man choked for a moment before falling to the ground, dead. The other three men, searching their surroundings, panicked.

"What the hell?" One of them shouted. All three turned away from Naruto, trying to huddle around him, and one of them suggested, "Lets just take her and run!"

A small dark figure leapt from a nearby tree and landed not fifteen feet from the men.

Naruto recognized the figure. Cursing to himself he began to struggle against the drug and rope. She wasn't supposed to attack. This wasn't part of the plan, she was supposed to hang around the Hokage's tower. She was supposed to protect Hinata!

The drugs prevented him from using his full strength and numbed parts of his body. He struggled as he watched his goddess fight the remaining three men. Every kick, every strike, every grunt of pain, only fueled his struggles. No! He was supposed to be taken! They needed to know where this base was!

What the hell was she doing? She could ruin everything!

He trusted her.

NO!!

This can't happen!

Even though he was proud that his goddess was winning, it didn't change anything. HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE TAKEN!!!

Where the hell was the ANBU? They needed to stop her!

She pulled back into a familiar stance. One he had seen her use every time he watched her at night. He couldn't see her eyes, or her skin, just the baggy black fabric, and even then he could tell it was her. No one else moved like that. The three men ran at her at the same time, hoping for one of them to catch her off guard. Three sets of hands moved from sign to sign, beginning some kind of jutsu.

Then she moved.

It was so fast. Faster than she ever was during her training. Her arms shot out at each man, almost as if she had several. They tried to block her attacks but there was no hope. She'd strike then take a side step around one man then strike again, only to repeat the process.

The first man fell, then the second. It only took a matter or seconds before the last one dropped to the ground.

It was beautiful the ways she moved. How everything flowed; the grace, the femininity…the power.

He stopped struggling just to watch.

It was perfect in every way, she was perfect in every way.

A kind of guilt, one he was not familiar with, filled him before he pushed it aside. It wasn't the time to deal with his need for Hinata, or his deep respect for his goddess… or the guilt behind his feelings.

She stood from her crouched position in a slow confident manner. Or maybe she was nervous. He didn't know, nor did he care.

The frustration started to take hold again.

Her betrayal.

How could she? Did she not understand how important it was for her to STAY PUT?

Apparently not!

She turned to look at him, her mask hiding her features, not that he knew them to well anyway. He could see her body shaking as she took a step toward him.

While he was busy watching his goddess the first man that fell struggled to his knees. He pulled a dagger from some hidden place on his body. The light that reflected off of the shiny service of the dagger caught Naruto's eye. It took a great deal of effort to take his eyes off of his goddess, but he was able too, but not soon enough.

He started to struggle, but it wasn't enough. The moment she paused the man struck, embedding the dagger into the back of her right thigh.

She screamed, and fell forward landing on her left knee. The man fell forward as well, letting go of the knife.

Naruto started to struggle with all of his strength. He watched her struggle against the guy that was now grabbing at her legs.

As a last attempt, Naruto started to roll back and forth until he managed to roll to his side. He continued until he bumped into her struggling form, only to start struggling again. She screamed in pain as she gave the man one hard kick with her wounded leg, causing him to let go and roll away. Immediately he turned back and started reaching for her legs again.

Before he was able to grab her she reached forward with a kunai, slicing into the ropes tried around Naruto's wrists, loosing it just enough for him to rip the binds. She immediately started to swing her kunai towards the man, only to have him grab her wrist. Scooting forward the Hinata clad Naruto grabbed the arm holding his goddess's wrist, pulled him forward and punched him in the face.

The man immediately went limp.

Pushing him to the side he turned to see his goddess laying on her stomach panting, blood dripping from the knife still embedded in her thigh. Releasing the tight grip the man had on her wrist, even in his unconscious state, he took the kunai from her shaking hand.

He started to cut the ropes around his ankles while his Goddess started to push herself to her knees.

"Don't," he said, startling himself. He forgot for a moment that he was still in Hinata's form. Once the binds were off he released the jutsu, returning back to his normal form.

#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

She could feel the blush on her face. He was touching her thigh, wrapping the rope around it to restrict blood flow to the wound. The touch was purely for medical purposes, but it was also so intimate. She couldn't help it. The familiar nauseous feeling started to rise, her head started to feel heavy, her breath started to come in short gasps.

No, she couldn't faint! NO!

Taking a few breaths she tried to calm herself, but the mask she wore prevented her from getting any good air in. She'd take it off, if Naruto weren't there. Getting into the whole mess over whom his 'goddess' truly was really wasn't the thing she needed right now.

She felt him rip the fabric around her thigh.

Her face started burn, but it wasn't as bad as the burning she started feel through her body when he started wrapping her ripped pant leg around her wound. His fingers brushed mere inches from her now wet core.

Pushing her mask-covered face into the ground she tried to keep her breath steady. Tried to keep the shaking under control.

"Does it really hurt?" he asked softly.

All she could do was shake her head.

He tugged at the wraps, tying them tight.

"I need to get you to the hospital," the blond explained.

She nodded her head.

Naruto continued, "Okay, I'm going to have to flip you over then lift you. Work with me on this, okay?"

Again, she nodded.

He helped her turn over pausing when she flinched. Maneuvering her onto her back he moved an arm under her back, and gently under her knee. Lifting her, he held her close to his chest.

She was thankful for the alias, for the mask that she wore. His lack of knowing her true identity was the only reason why she found the strength to keep herself conscious as he soared over the buildings. Her body burned hotter as she felt his muscles tense and relax under his shirt. She wanted him to touch her thigh again. She wanted him to kiss her like he did in the library.

She wanted to have the nerve to kiss him.

#$%^&*(*&^%

It didn't take long for Naruto to reach the hospital. Rushing into the ER he started to call out for Sakura, but stopped when he remembered she was on a mission.

"Somebody, help! She needs help!" he cried out.

Within seconds they were surrounded by medic ninjas, nurses, and doctors.

"Bring her this way, there's a room available," one of them said.

From there everything started to go so fast. He was rushed into a room, carrying his goddess, who was clenching at him. He sat her on a table, and helped her turn so that she was lying on her stomach.

"I'll need you to take the bandages off her leg," the head nurse said, handing Naruto a small set of scissors, then adding, "Be careful. I'll send for Tsunade"

"She wont come right now," a young nurse carrying a tray of medical instrument spoke.

"Why not?" The head nurse questioned, obviously not liking her superior being busy during a moment of need.

"The Hyuuga heiress disappeared during a meeting a little while ago. She's furious," the younger nurse explained.

Naruto's head shot up. "What?" he cried out. Panic set in. His hands started to shake in the middle of cutting the bandages. The breath was taken from him, causing him to drop the scissors and step back. The head nurse grabbed for the scissors, pushing Naruto back and finishing the job. Naruto could only whisper in a frightened tone, "She's gone?" He looked up at the young nurse, who stared at him with worry.

"No! This wasn't supposed to be like this!" he shouted, his hands clenched. He wanted to search for her, but he couldn't just leave his goddess here. Though she was safe, unlike Hinata. He made the decision to leave, when the unexpected happened.

Her body went limp.

"She's unconscious. Her pulse is dropping!" the head nurse called to the other nurses. Suddenly a group of young women ran into room, pushing him out of the way. He watched the wraps fall from her leg, the edge of the scar she got from the accident during training showed. The new wound looked swollen. The skin around it managed to turn into a dark shade of green from the time he wrapped it till now.

"She's been poisoned. We need Tsunade. Get that mask off, its restricting her breathing," the head nurse said. Two of the nurses ran toward the goddess's head, untying and pulling at the mask and hood.

"But the Hyuuga-"

"Um guys," one of the nurses taking the mask off of the goddess spoke, "I think we really need to get Tsunade..."

Fear spread through him. Everything was going wrong. Why couldn't he protect the ones he loved?

Just then the two nurses took a step back, allowing him a full view of his goddess's face.

His eyes widened…


End file.
